


Дом Майкрофта Холмса

by Pamdar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Christmas, Fairies, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Майкрофт десять лет подряд не выходит из дома, Шерлок и Джон расследуют загадочные убийства перворожденных детей богатых родителей, а Грег пытается во всем этом разобраться. Рождественская история.





	

Все началось, потому что Грег промочил ботинки. То есть, день и без того был не очень. На редкость паршивый выдался день, на самом деле. Начальство кричало и требовало невозможного, жена уже двое суток не брала трубку, а в переулке нашли известного певца с дырой в животе. Жизнь в целом тоже не особенно задалась, если говорить начистоту. Но ботинки стали последней каплей.

Конец осени — это он во всем виноват. Грег ничего не имел против пасмурного неба и желто-красных листочков, меланхолично кружащихся на ветру. Но эта грязная слякоть не имела ничего общего с кружащимися листочками. Зиму Грег тоже любил, когда она была как на рождественских открытках: с пушистым снегом, узорами на окнах и небом, полным звезд. Особенно когда она так и оставалась на рождественских открытках, а не оседала инеем на свежих трупах. И не маскировала наледью глубокие лужи, в которые так легко наступить.

В конечном счете причиной всему стали ботинки: именно на них Грег злился в первую очередь и только во вторую — на укравшего улики Шерлока. Но орать на Шерлока было чуть менее безумно, чем на ботинки, хоть и столь же бесполезно.

 

— Какого черта, Шерлок? Из-за тебя меня не просто уволят, а посадят! Ты это вообще понимаешь?

 

Справедливости ради, за решеткой из них двоих сейчас находился именно Шерлок. Но выглядел он так, словно лежал не на койке, а на диване у себя дома. 

— Да ладно, я же раскрыл дело, — ответил Шерлок скучающе. Судя по тону, скоро ему надоест валяться, и он начнет бегать по камере из угла в угол. Его привычки оказалось несложно изучить.

 

— Если я смогу это доказать! — не сдавался Грег. Он весь вечер пытался придумать, как привязать к делу немногие уцелевшие улики, которые Шерлок украл из дома подозреваемого, но безуспешно. Мокрые носки тормозили все мысленные процессы.

«Господа присяжные, вашего любимого певца убил его любимый парикмахер своими любимыми ножницами. Но ножницы мы вам не покажем, потому что один незаконно привлеченный к делу консультирующий детектив утопил их в реке, сражаясь с подозреваемым на мосту, как в каком-нибудь старом фильме». 

Да, звучало не очень.

Шерлок подпрыгнул с койки и подбежал к Грегу. Как и ожидалось, стадия лени долго не протянулась.

— Я нашел тебе убийцу, остальное не моя забота, — выпалил он. — Или дай мне новое дело, или выпусти — мне не терпится произвести химический анализ всех образцов жвачки, которую я наковырял под койкой. Уверен, у вас тут можно встретить все виды болезней, начиная с чумы.

Грег сложил руки на груди. В другой день он, наверное, отпустил бы Шерлока, но сегодня почти уже бывшая жена не брала трубку, в смысле, ноги промокли, и… Но главное, парикмахер-убийца мог остаться на свободе. В общем, Грег был очень зол.

— Нет, ты будешь сидеть тут и думать над своим поведением, — Грег искренне намеревался выполнить свое обещание.

— Скучно! — Шерлок демонстративно плюхнулся на койку, возвращаясь к прежней позе. — Мы это уже проходили. Утром мой брат позвонит твоему боссу, и меня отпустят. Избавь нас обоих от этого унижения и отпусти меня сразу.

Ах да, этот. Загадочный старший брат Шерлока, которого никто никогда не видел, но все боялись. Грег даже иногда сомневался, что он действительно существует, а не выдуман спецслужбами для запугивания простых смертных детективов. 

Шерлока, однако, в прошлый раз действительно выпустили.

— Если твой брат так за тебя переживает, то пусть сам за тобой и приходит, — ухмыльнулся Грег. Его охватило то самое отчаянное веселье, которое испытывают некоторые висельники перед последней в жизни прогулкой.

Но Шерлок только фыркнул.

— Мой брат уже десять лет не выходит из дома, вряд ли он сделает исключение для тебя.

— Почему? — не понял Грег. Шерлок неопределенно пожал плечами. Очевидно, отвечать он не собирался.

Пыл Грега немного остыл. Слова Шерлока прозвучали жутковато. Кто знает, может быть, загадочного брата никто не видел, потому что он прикован к кровати или что-нибудь в этом роде. Картины в голове рисовались не самые воодушевляющие.

Но ботинки все еще не высохли, поэтому Грег непреклонно ответил:

— Что ж, не повезло тебе.

Шерлок застонал, обхватив голову руками, будто спасаясь от приступа мигрени. Буквально через секунду телефон Грега зазвонил. Стандартная мелодия резанула по ушам.

Номер не определился. Грег принял вызов и осторожно поднес трубку к уху.

— Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд? — раздался женский голос.

Таким официальным тоном не приносят хорошие новости. Им обычно говорят что-нибудь вроде: «Мы больше не нуждаемся в ваших услугах». Или: «Найдено тело женщины с документами вашей жены». А может быть даже: «Вам осталось жить семь дней».

Но вместо этого голос произнес:

— Мистер Холмс не может прийти в участок, но он согласен принять вас у себя сегодня в девять. Машина ждет у выхода, — в трубке послышались гудки.

Сообщение звучало, конечно, лучше вариантов, которые нарисовало воображение, но ненамного. Грег не мог понять, что только что произошло. Неужели в камере прослушка? Поведение Шерлока заставляло насторожиться еще сильнее. Он смотрел на Грега с тем удивлением и любопытством, с которым смотрят на идущего по карнизу горящего здания самоубийцу.

— Ты привлек внимание моего брата, надо же, — произнес Шерлок, оглядывая Грега с головы до ног, словно впервые его увидел. — Сочувствую.

Самое страшное, что Шерлок, похоже, не шутил. Но Грег успокоил себя тем, что хуже, чем сейчас, день уже вряд ли станет. И еще в глубине души он был заинтригован. 

Десять лет? Серьезно?

***

Дорогу Грег совсем не запомнил. Наверное, потому что почти весь путь говорил по телефону. Сначала позвонила жена: сообщила, что с ней все в порядке, и просила больше не беспокоить. Потом Донован — она с надеждой спрашивала, можно ли оформить Шерлока официально. Вздохнув, Грег приказал просто подержать его до утра в воспитательных целях. 

Оба разговора оставили после себя тягостное чувство. Впрочем, возможно, дело все еще было в промокших ботинках. Грег мечтал скорее оказаться дома, желательно сразу в горячей ванне, но прекрасно понимал, что завершение такого ужасного дня не может быть хорошим. 

Машина остановилась у трехэтажного дома, зажатого между двумя такими же, но выглядевшего темнее своих собратьев. Похоже, его построили в другое время. Судя по разнообразию архитектуры вокруг, для этой улицы такое считалось в порядке вещей. 

Грег вышел из машины и огляделся. Что-то казалось неправильным. Через мгновение до него дошло — ни один первый этаж не был занят магазином или кофейней.

На этом странности не заканчивались. Единственной машиной на улице была та, на которой приехал Грег, хотя он готов был поклясться, что все еще находится в центре Лондона. Время близилось к девяти вечера, и здесь не должно было остаться ни одного свободного парковочного места.

— Где мы? — обернувшись, обратился Грег к сидящей на заднем сиденье женщине. За время поездки они не обменялись и парой слов, потому что оба не отрывались от своих телефонов.

— Мистер Холмс ждет вас, — вместо ответа сказала женщина и улыбнулась. Как-то сразу повеяло холодом. 

— Понятно, — буркнул Грег. Очевидно, он пропустил момент, когда они проезжали мимо шлагбаума, и теперь его закинули в какой-то элитный район для богатых. Мокрые носки постепенно переставали казаться главной проблемой.

Грег решил побыстрее покончить с этим. Он в пару прыжков преодолел лестницу, ведущую к входной двери, даже не держась за перила. О чем тут же пожалел — ступеньки оказались негостеприимно скользкими. И все-таки Грег с честью выдержал это испытание, каким-то чудом умудрившись не поскользнуться.

Но наверху его ждало новое препятствие. Грег нигде не мог найти звонок, как ни пытался. Только дверной молоток в виде горгульи, которая, казалось, из последних сил пыталась не рассмеяться. 

Заминка определенно затягивалась. Грег стоял перед дверью, чувствуя себя последним идиотом, но он не собирался стучать в этот жуткий дверной молоток, превращаясь в идиота окончательно. Наверное, это такие причуды сильных мира сего — заставлять своих гостей чувствовать себя глупо.

Пошел мелкий снежок. У Грега не было сил для всего этого. Он уже собирался начать долбить в дверь ногой, как вдруг телефон в кармане его пальто завибрировал.

— Слушаю! — рявкнул Грег в трубку.

— Инспектор Лестрейд? — донесшийся голос звучал мягко и очень скучающе — как будто говорившему не было до вас никакого дела, но он старался соблюдать нормы приличий. По крайней мере, некто явно добивался именно такого эффекта. — Вы можете войти, моя дверь открыта для вас. Не стоит долго стоять на улице в такой холод.

Грег еще раз дернул за ручку, и дверь открылась. Ощущение, что над ним издеваются, усилилось.

Внутри дома все оказалось именно так, как Грег и ожидал: мебель олицетворяла собой мечту богатого джентльмена. Ничего кричащего, но каждый предмет подчеркивал статус владельца. Даже подставка под зонты выглядела дорогой и старинной.

Грега никто не встречал, поэтому он прошел по коридору вперед, безжалостно топча бордовый ковер. Это была его маленькая месть за входную дверь. К сожалению, никакой грязи почему-то все равно не оставалось. 

Дверь в конце коридора была открыта, и на ковре рядом с ней плясали пятна света. Подойдя ближе, Грег замедлил шаг. Старые опасения вернулись.

«Только бы не инвалидная коляска», — мрачно подумал Грег, переступая порог. 

К счастью, ни инвалидной коляски, ни кровати, обвешанной проводами капельниц, внутри не оказалось. Человек — предположительно Майкрофт Холмс — стоял у окна и разглядывал падающий снег. В своем костюме он смотрелся в окружающей обстановке на удивление уместно. Если бы Грег не был так зол, ему почти стало бы стыдно за свою грязную обувь.

Но в этой теплой комнате в принципе оказалось сложно на что-то злиться. В камине уютно потрескивали дрова, по стенам плясали тени, а два кресла, стоящие у маленького столика, просто умоляли сесть в одно из них.

— Инспектор, присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, — словно прочитав его мысли, произнес Майкрофт Холмс и повернулся к Грегу.

Грег так и сделал. Кресло словно было создано специально для него. Хотелось опустить голову, закрыть глаза и поспать пару часов. Комната, несмотря на роскошь, казалась на удивление уютной. Наверное, такое впечатление складывалось только в сравнении с новой квартирой Грега, где до сих пор основной мебелью служили нераспечатанные коробки.

Но нельзя было терять бдительность — начальник Грега наверняка не просто так боялся этого мистера Холмса как огня. Пришлось напомнить себе об утонувших ножницах и сидящем в камере Шерлоке, чтобы вернуться к нужному настрою.

— Зачем вы меня вызвали, мистер Холмс? — спросил Грег. Прозвучало совсем не дружелюбно, но, с учетом настроения, он решил, что и так справился неплохо. Даже ругаться не начал.

Майкрофт Холмс отошел от окна и с комфортом расположился в кресле напротив, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Почему сразу вызвал? — он с неискренним удивлением приподнял брови. — Мне показалось, это вы хотели познакомиться со мной лично.

Сделав ударение на последнем слове, Майкрофт Холмс широко улыбнулся. Грегу впервые представилась возможность рассмотреть его поближе. Они обменялись настороженными и оценивающими взглядами.

Мистера Майкрофта Холмса нельзя было назвать приятным человеком. Скорее он производил впечатление начальника, встречу с которым постараешься избежать всеми силами. Увидев его на фотографии, Грег вряд ли посчитал бы его красивым. Однако в движении он привлекал внимание. В его жестах и улыбке было что-то завораживающее, как в тех тенях, которые сейчас плясали по стенам. 

Грег решил, что как почти свободный человек уже может себе позволить оценивать внешность и женщин, и мужчин. Наверное, может. В любом случае он не собирался ничего с этим делать.

— Так или иначе, я давно намеревался организовать нашу встречу, — продолжил Майкрофт Холмс, прерывая зрительный контакт. — Мне хотелось с глазу на глаз поблагодарить вас за заботу о моем брате. К сожалению, с некоторых пор я не имею возможности присматривать за ним лично.

Грег был немного удивлен такому повороту событий. Отправляясь на встречу, он ожидал требований отпустить Шерлока немедленно, может быть, даже угроз карьере, но точно не слов благодарности.

Обычно речи начальства, которые начинались с похвалы, не заканчивались хорошо, поэтому Грег насторожился еще больше. Кресло перестало казаться таким уж удобным.

— И, да, я считаю, что одна ночь в камере моему брату совсем не повредит, — добавил Майкрофт Холмс. Он словно уловил напряжение Грега и постарался смягчить голос. Получилось еще страшнее.

На самом деле Грег не планировал держать Шерлока дольше. Другой вопрос, что он об этом не говорил.

Наверное, Майкрофт владел приемами дедукции не хуже Шерлока. И даже если нет, у его помощницы, слышавшей разговор с Донован, была возможность доложить обо всем по телефону.

Но Грег сегодня был склонен к суицидальному поведению, поэтому не удержался и спросил:

— Вы читаете мысли?

Майкрофт Холмс вдруг усмехнулся, и Грегу почему-то показалось, что впервые за вечер это была искренняя эмоция.

— Нет, к сожалению, такое умение в число моих многочисленных талантов не входит, — Майкрофт Холмс притворно вздохнул. — Но я неплохо гадаю на кофейной гуще. Если желаете, могу как-нибудь продемонстрировать.

Вечер в очередной раз принял направление, которое Грег не предвидел, только в этот раз обстановка не накалилась, а немного разрядилась. Майкрофт шутил. Может быть, даже немного флиртовал. Самую малость.

Но Грег так отвык от этого, что сразу не смог придумать достойный ответ, поэтому промолчал. Момент был безнадежно упущен. 

Майкрофт нахмурился, словно сам от себя не ожидал подобного, и снова замкнулся. Он поднялся с кресла и снова подошел к окну. Снег все еще падал.

— Я не соврал. Я действительно переживаю, что не могу уделять своему брату должное внимание, — начал Майкрофт приглушенно. — Видите ли, инспектор, десять лет назад я занимал важный пост в британском правительстве. И на меня было совершено покушение. Ничего серьезного, никто не пострадал. По крайней мере, физически.

Грег замер в кресле, которое теперь казалось совсем твердым. Он тоже не умел читать мысли, но догадывался о том, что сейчас услышит, и от этого кровь в жилах становилась на несколько градусов холоднее.

— С тех пор у меня агорафобия в очень тяжелой форме, и я не могу покидать это здание, — закончил Майкрофт сухо.

Грег смотрел на обтянутую костюмом прямую спину и не верил своим ушам. Сложно было представить, что этот человек, от которого за версту веет силой и властью, мог чего-то бояться.

Еще сложнее было вообразить, что он решил поделиться этим с простым инспектором. Наверное, Майкрофт действительно переживал за Шерлока. 

— Тем не менее, я все еще занимаю должность в правительстве, пусть и куда более скромную, почти формальную, — Майкрофт снова переключился, теперь он говорил приветливо и отстраненно, словно о погоде. Он вернулся к креслу, но не сел, глядя на Грега сверху вниз. — Работаю на дому, консультирую, иногда веду переговоры. Ничего особенного.

Грег снова вспомнил ужас на лице начальника при упоминании имени Майкрофта, но не стал ничего комментировать. У него все еще не получалось уместить у себя в голове мысль, что кто-то может не покидать свой дом десять лет подряд. Не ходить в гости к друзьям и родственникам, не отмечать праздники в ресторанах и пабах, даже не гулять по парку.

Майкрофт замолчал, явно ожидая какого-то ответа, и Грег заставил себя сказать пару слов:

— Да, я… Я присмотрю за Шерлоком.

— Вот и отлично, — Майкрофт довольно улыбнулся, словно и не ожидал другого ответа. Мелькнула мысль, что все вышесказанное было произнесено специально ради нужного результата, но Грег уже не мог на него злиться. В голове всплывали все новые и новые варианты того, чего лишается человек, вынужденный все время находиться дома. 

Грег рассеянно провел ладонью по волосам, стряхивая капли от растаявшего снега. Майкрофт хотя бы выходит на балкон?

— Кстати, что он в этот раз натворил? — голос Майкрофта выдернул Грега из мрачных мыслей.

— Утопил орудие убийства в Темзе, — ответил Грег.

Они обменялись понимающими взглядами. Очевидно, быть братом Шерлока не менее тяжело, чем расследовать с ним дела.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — пообещал Майкрофт.

Грег только махнул рукой.

— Даже водолазы вряд ли что-то найдут. Разве что у вас есть знакомые русалки.

Майкрофт тихо рассмеялся, и Грег с удивлением понял, что ему нравится этот звук.

— Я вас уверяю, ни одна уважающая себя русалка не согласится жить в водоеме в центре мегаполиса.

Грег поймал себя на том, что тоже улыбается. Как ни странно, день заканчивался не так уж и плохо.

Но момент снова был испорчен.

— Разве я ошибся временем? — донеслось за спиной Грега с сильным акцентом. Только усталость спасла его от того, чтобы не подпрыгнуть на месте. Он медленно развернулся и увидел за своим креслом темнокожего мужчину в изящном черном костюме и — кто бы поверил! — цилиндре.

Мужчина оглядел Грега с головы до ног и неприлично усмехнулся. 

— Ну что вы, барон, инспектор уже уходит, — Майкрофт недвусмысленно указал на выход. Грег понял, что и так исчерпал весь свой лимит удачи на сегодня, поэтому не говоря ни слова встал с кресла и вышел из комнаты. Ему казалось, что спину буравит любопытный взгляд.

Только в коридоре Грег задумался о том, откуда этот барон взялся и каким образом умудрился настолько бесшумно подойти. Разве что Майкрофт прятал его в платяном шкафу, как раз у входа в Нарнию.

С другой стороны, Майкрофт — взрослый человек и имеет право прятать у себя в шкафу кого хочет, даже сексуальных темнокожих иностранцев. А Грегу стоило бы поменьше об этом думать.

Полный противоречивых мыслей, Грег забрался в машину, которая так и ждала его у выхода, только уже без женщины с телефоном. По углам улицы теперь стояла еще парочка автомобилей. Ничего особенного, просто люди поздно возвращаются с работы.

Странный выдался вечер, но Грег слишком устал, чтобы делать какие-то выводы. Майкрофт Холмс вызывал самые разные эмоции, но почему-то с ним хотелось встретиться еще раз.

Проезжая мимо шлагбаума, Грег вдруг понял, что его ботинки полностью высохли, и улыбнулся. 

Утром в один из участков подкинули покрытые тиной ножницы.

***

Как бы Грег ни ценил вклад своих ботинок в причинно-следственные связи вселенной, в действительности все началось с убийства. 

Глаза девушки остались открытыми, и можно было подумать, что она смотрит в потолок. Вот только все остальное лицо украшали мелкие кровавые порезы. Грег мрачно отметил две вещи: что эта картина займет достойное место в коллекции его личных кошмаров, и что сегодня он опять сорвется и начнет курить.

Помимо лица, порезы покрывали и руки, и открытые плечи девушки. Разве что на ногах их не было — блестящее короткое платье почти ничего не скрывало.

— Нашли что-нибудь на записях? — спросил Грег у Донован.

— Еще нет, — отозвалась та. — Сплошной дым, светомузыка и потные тела. Ночью была огромная толпа, выступал какой-то известный ди-джей, — она помолчала, потом добавила с раздражением: — Босс, ты уверен, что нам здесь нужны посторонние?

Грег выразительно посмотрел на Донован, ничего не говоря. Он ни в чем не был уверен, поэтому и согласился бы на любую помощь. Даже если она исходила от Шерлока.

Женский туалет, в котором нашли тело, оказался достаточно большим, чтобы в нем поместилось несколько человек. Впрочем, Шерлок все равно разогнал большую часть группы. Остались только самые стойкие, самые глупые и, в случае Грега, самые отчаявшиеся. 

Зато сам Шерлок, к всеобщему удивлению, притащил с собой какого-то невысокого мужчину, опирающегося на трость, который представился как Джон. Но сейчас Грег разрешил бы привести на место преступления даже крокодила в наморднике, если бы это принесло хоть какой-то результат.

Потому что Грег понятия не имел, как можно было незаметно убить девушку столь зверским способом посреди вечеринки в одном из самых дорогих клубов города. И от этого непонимания где-то в глубине души зарождалась темная и холодная волна, пока небольшая, но готовая в любой момент затопить с головой.

— Ну, что скажешь? — Шерлок от нетерпения перекатился с пяток на носки.

Джон, сидевший на корточках у тела, закончил осмотр и выдал:

— Смерть произошла в результате удара в сердце узким колющим предметом. Порезы нанесены уже после смерти, — подумав, Джон добавил: — Практически сразу после смерти.

— Правильно! — довольно подтвердил Шерлок. — По крайней мере, самое очевидное ты заметил.

Грег и Джон понимающе переглянулись, пока Шерлок сыпал фактами. Девушка около двадцати, студентка, была хорошо обеспечена, на каблуках ходила редко, привычки выпивать не имела, в отношениях не состояла, хотела стать адвокатом.

Джон выглядел пораженным, но Грег все это уже и так знал от двух рыдающих у гардероба подружек жертвы. Девушку звали Синтия Эдвардс, и она была старшей дочерью одного из известнейших судей Лондона. Значит, про это дело скоро будет знать все начальство Грега. 

— Она не сопротивлялась, но это ничего не значит. Убийца проломил грудную клетку и попал прямо в сердце под прямым углом — либо ему очень повезло, либо он знал, куда целиться. И вряд ли убийца был высокого роста, — бормотал Шерлок к себе под нос, потом вдруг подскочил к Джону. — Джон, ты бы смог нанести такой удар?

— Ну, я… — Джон откашлялся, уйдя от ответа. Странно, но он нравился Грегу. И Шерлок при нем откровенно рисовался, а это могло пойти на пользу делу, пусть и очень раздражало.

— Нет, первый удар не важен, дело в порезах, — оставив Джона в покое, Шерлок снова склонился над трупом. — Ее специально так положили. Убийца не хотел мучить жертву, он хотел мучить кого-то другого. 

— Ее отец — известный судья, — сказал Грег, стараясь игнорировать направленный на него обеспокоенный взгляд Донован.

— Это очевидно! — раздраженно отмахнулся Шерлок. — Но сейчас и это не важно. Порезы, думайте о порезах, чем их могли нанести?

— Мы в клубе, — подал голос Андерсен. Наверное, ему надоело молчать. Он тоже был в числе тех, кто остался. — После удара она могла упасть на битое стекло от бокалов.

— Да, а потом убийца пинцетом вытащил каждый маленький осколок и унес с собой, уложившись за три секунды… Или сколько времени обычно пустует женский туалет в клубе? — саркастично выпалил Шерлок. — Андерсон, будь добр, сходи пересчитай снежинки на улице.

Шерлок был прав, как всегда. Ни в одной из ран не нашли ни кусочка стекла. Тело лежало прямо на полу, даже не в кабинке. У убийцы едва хватило бы времени на один удар, не говоря о тысячи маленьких.

Грег огляделся. Стены туалета покрывали веселые надписи и смайлики, которые, скорее всего, светились в ультрафиолете. Над умывальниками тянулось длинное зеркало, совершенно целое, даже нигде не треснувшее. Наверняка девушки постоянно забегали сюда попудрить носик — или что они там обычно делают.

— Проверьте все ближайшие подсобные помещения, — вполголоса велел Грег, повернувшись к Донован. — Ищите следы крови. И опросите тех сотрудников, у кого есть доступ к этим помещениям. Может быть, ее перенесли.

— Пусть не стекло, но она могла упасть на ведерко со льдом! — не сдавался Андерсон. Ну, он, по крайней мере, хоть что-то предполагал.

— Отличная идея, Андерсон, сходи упади на ведерко со льдом! — тут же отозвался Шерлок, но вдруг задумчиво повернул голову, присел на корточки и провел кончиками пальцев по пятну крови на полу. — Гениально…

— Правда? — удивленно спросил Андерсон.

— Нет. Ты идиот. — Шерлок встал, вытер руку о носовой платок и повернулся к Грегу. — Опросите персонал и посетителей, узнайте, с кем она контактировала, с кем танцевала, кто угощал ее выпивкой. Это может быть мужчина или женщина, в прошлом она имела сексуальные связи с представителями обоих полов. И выясните, как этот клуб или его работники связаны с ее отцом.

— Сделаем, — кивнул Грег и спросил с надеждой: — Что-нибудь еще?

Шерлок шагнул к нему ближе и процедил полушепотом:

— Не говори моему брату про это дело, пока я со всем не разберусь. Иначе никогда не узнаешь, кто убийца.

Грег только кивнул. Он и так не собирался: его обещание присмотреть за Шерлоком не включало обязанность докладывать о каждом деле.

Хотя в формулировке Шерлока что-то смущало. Но Грег решил, что это не то, о чем сейчас стоит думать.

— Джон, идем! — крикнул Шерлок, взмахнув пальто и убегая навстречу приключениям. Джон понесся следом, хромая куда меньше, чем раньше. 

А Грег остался с телом и кучей проблем. Ничего необычного.

***

Через неделю ни Шерлок, ни команда Грега ни на шаг не продвинулись по этому делу. Через неделю Грег официально стал свободным человеком. Через неделю почти наступило Рождество.

Короче, у Грега была масса поводов, чтобы напиться.

Быстро выяснилось, что как следует напиваться он тоже разучился. Пропустив в пабе с коллегами пару стаканчиков, Грег все еще чувствовал себя неприлично трезвым и мог бы продолжить, но остальные свернули веселье, засобиравшись по домам к семьям.

Семьи у Грега больше не было, но он не мог назвать себя одиноким человеком. У него остались любимая работа, в основном сносные коллеги и хорошие, пусть и чокнутые на всю голову, друзья. Завтра они ждали его у миссис Хадсон, так что ему даже не придется напиваться в одиночестве. Рождество обещало быть не таким уж плохим.

Главное, повторять себе это почаще.

Но встреча с друзьями будет завтра, а сегодня возвращаться домой не хотелось. Поэтому Грег решил по дороге зайти в торговый центр в надежде найти хоть какие-нибудь подарки — он входил в число людей, которые всегда откладывали их покупку на последний день. К счастью, на Бейкер-стрит вряд ли кто-то мог на это обидеться.

Грег давно не гулял по центру в праздники, все вокруг было для него непривычным: и улицы, полные людей, и витрины, соревновавшиеся друг с другом в яркости гирлянд и украшений. 

Подарки Грег выбирать не умел, поэтому надеялся, что остальные не рассчитывают на многое. Он купил чай для миссис Хадсон, корзинку с косметикой для Молли и ручку для Джона. Соблазн взять рождественский свитер с оленями Шерлоку был велик, но Грег поборол его и ограничился коробкой никотиновых пластырей. Даже на ней красовались веселые снеговики.

По крайней мере, теперь Грегу не нужно было ломать голову над подарком для жены. Но он справился с покупками слишком быстро — домой все еще не хотелось. Тогда Грег продолжил гулять по торговому центру, разглядывая товары без особой цели.

В одной из витрин, забитых милыми и бесполезными сувенирами, красовался снежный шар с фарфоровым домиком внутри, неожиданно напомнившим ему о здании, в котором жил Майкрофт. Грег остановился, чтобы рассмотреть игрушку повнимательнее. Конечно, в чем-то сходство было условным: домик окружали маленькие елочки, а на крыше блестела красная черепица. Но в нем тоже было три этажа, цвет стен почти совпадал, и, если присмотреться, можно было заметить маленькую лесенку и дверной молоток.

 

Грег мог гулять сколько угодно, если не хотел идти домой. А что делает в такой ситуации Майкрофт?

Поддавшись порыву, Грег купил шар. Вряд ли получится подарить его Майкрофту — об этом не стоило и думать. Но можно будет поставить сувенир у себя на полку под телевизором. Не камин, конечно, но тоже неплохо. Пора было вносить в новую квартиру хоть какое-то подобие уюта.

— Билли Спенсера просят подойти к стойке администратора у детской площадки, — донесся из динамиков женский голос, когда рождественские мелодии стихли. — Билли Спенсер, твоя мама ждет тебя у детской площадки.

Женщина замолчала, и снова заиграла ненавязчивая праздничная песенка. Грег вдруг понял, что слышал это объявление уже в третий раз, просто не обращал внимания. Он оглянулся: люди спешили по своим делам, нагруженные пакетами с подарками, и никому не было дела до Билли Спенсера и его мамы.

Сколько раз он слышал такие объявления в своей жизни? Находились ли эти дети?

Конечно, они находились. Наверняка просто терялись в толпе, засмотревшись на свисающих с потолка огромных пряничных человечков, но потом начинали плакать, и администраторы отводили их к взволнованным мамам. 

Вот только… Грег ведь никогда не узнавал, находились ли они. Как, возможно, никогда не узнает, кто убил Синтию Эдвардс.

В голову лезли странные мысли. Наверное, сказывалось еще не выветрившееся пиво. С этим срочно нужно было что-то сделать. Например, довести уровень алкоголя в крови до подобающей праздникам нормы.

Грег зашел в ближайший паб и незамедлительно занялся этим.

***

В Лондоне выдалась на удивление снежная зима. За несколько дней выпала месячная норма осадков, и город стал больше походить на рождественские открытки. Грегу это нравилось, вот только идти по снегу было тяжело. 

Или дело не в снеге, а в самой необходимости переставлять ноги. Грег не был уверен, куда именно он идет и идет ли вообще. Иногда из-за снегопада он даже сомневался, что знает, где верх, а где низ.

Ему срочно нужно было посидеть, и Грег опустился на ближайшую ступеньку. В голове немного прояснилось. По крайней мере, он понял, где верх — это там, откуда валит снег. А низ — это там, где сейчас его жизнь.

— Инспектор? — окликнул чей-то голос.

Грег оглянулся и увидел в дверном проеме над ступеньками знакомое лицо. Майкрофт стоял на пороге в халате поверх пижамы и выглядел непривычно удивленным.

— О, — только и мог сказать Грег, удивленный не меньше. Сколько же он болтался по улицам?

— Что-то с Шерлоком? — спросил Майкрофт, явно начиная беспокоиться. — Или вы… на встречу по моей основной работе? Не припомню, чтобы вы записывались.

Грегу стало мучительно стыдно. Напился и приперся к человеку на порог на ночь глядя, как побитая собака, да еще заставил волноваться.

— Нет, я просто… — Грег поднялся, отряхивая снег с пальто. От неожиданности он даже начал трезветь. Пакет с подарками были все еще при нем — каким-то чудом он умудрился их не растерять. — Я гулял.

Произнеся это, Грег мысленно присвоил себе премию «Автор самого идиотского ответа в уходящем году». Самое обидное, что по факту он сказал правду.

— Гулял? — Майкрофт приподнял бровь. — В такой снегопад?

— Помогает держать себя в форме, — ляпнул Грег. Потом понял, что терять ему уже нечего, и добавил: — О, и я купил тебе подарок.

Лицо Майкрофта удивленно вытянулось. Он молчал, рассматривая Грега и о чем-то размышляя. Потом отошел на пару шагов и сказал:

— Моя дверь открыта для тебя, если ты не желаешь зла мне и моему дому.

Странная у него все-таки была манера изъясняться. Но Грег уже чувствовал тепло, доносящееся из помещения, и не мог сопротивляться — он поднялся по лестнице и перешагнул через порог. Майкрофт напряженно наблюдал за ним, потом чему-то усмехнулся и, кажется, расслабился.

— Я не корейский шпион, — заверил Грег искренне, стягивая шарф. Перешагнув порог, он словно стал стремительно трезветь, и это состояние ему не очень нравилось. 

Майкрофт вовсю забавлялся:

— А жаль, за мной так давно никто не шпионил, что я уже почти успел соскучиться. Явки, пароли, стреляющие электричеством ручки…

— Пыточные… — пробормотал Грег, но Майкрофт его услышал и засмеялся.

— И я не сталкер, — Грег все еще испытывал желание оправдаться, хотя уже повесил пальто на изящную резную вешалку и даже снял ботинки, так чтобы точно не убежать. — Честно, я даже не помню, как сюда забрел.

— У меня есть одна версия, — Майкрофт многозначительно посмотрел на Грега, но, очевидно, сжалился и продолжил будничным тоном: — В некоторых источниках встречаются истории о мелких духах, которые покровительствуют пьяным и помогают им добраться до дома без происшествий. 

— Мне нравится, — поспешил кивнуть Грег.

— Правда, обычно они не отводят их в чужие дома, — добавил Майкрофт, словно всерьез обдумывал такой вариант, — и обычно они стараются держаться от меня как можно дальше.

— Почему бы это, ума не приложу, — Грег улыбнулся, и через пару секунд Майкрофт ответил тем же. 

Они прошли по знакомому коридору в комнату с камином. Та почти не изменилась, только в углу теперь стояла живая ель до потолка, украшенная шарами цвета золота.

Грег недоуменно уставился на нее. Ему казалось, что Майкрофт — не тот человек, который будет наряжать елку на Рождество. С другой стороны, до этого они виделись всего раз в жизни. То, что Майкрофт не выходил из дома, еще не значило, что он жил один. Кто знает, может быть, сейчас в комнату вбегут двое веселых ребятишек, а румяная женщина позовет всех за праздничный стол. Или опять явится тот темнокожий мистер в цилиндре.

Мысль почему-то совсем не обрадовала.

Проследив за направлением взгляда Грега, Майкрофт поморщился, как от зубной боли.

— В этой комнате я принимаю посетителей, — пояснил он, — в том числе, скажем так, издалека. И праздничная ель — именно то, что они ожидают увидеть здесь в это время года. Никакой фантазии, знаю, но я не хочу обманывать их ожидания.

— И часто у тебя бывают посетители? — спросил Грег, действительно заинтересованный. Он заметил на стеклянном столике рядом с креслами бутылку виски и бокал. Один бокал. Не нужно быть Шерлоком, чтобы предположить, что вряд ли стоит ожидать румяную женщину.

— Чаще, чем хотелось бы, — Майкрофт снова поморщился. — Но сегодня у меня выходной. Поэтому прошу прощения за свой внешний вид.

Оставшийся в крови алкоголь подсказывал, что Майкрофт и в халате выглядел отлично. К счастью, Грег удержался от того, чтобы сказать это вслух.

— А я — за свой, — он неопределенно повертел в воздухе рукой. — И вообще.

— Присаживайтесь, инспектор, — сказал Майкрофт твердо, давая понять, что с взаимными извинениями покончено. — Я принесу… — он глянул на Грега задумчиво и продолжил: — Чай, надо полагать.

Грег ничего не имел против чая. Он с наслаждением опустился в полюбившееся кресло, которое встретило его мягкими объятиями. Происходящее не перестало казаться странным, но теперь это волновало намного меньше. Главное, он в тепле и, как ни удивительно, в компании с интересным человеком.

А Майкрофт был очень интересным. Грег понял, что не раз вспоминал о нем с их первой встречи. Особое место в памяти занимало изображение изгиба губ, и этот факт определенно требовал тщательного обдумывания.

Майкрофт отсутствовал совсем недолго и вскоре бесшумно возник за спиной Грега с чашкой чая в руках.

— Я чувствую себя героем рождественского рассказа, — поделился эмоциями Грег, пока Майкрофт ставил на столик чашку, брал свой бокал и садился в противоположное кресло, — или рождественской песни.

Глянув в сторону окна, за которым усиливалась метель, Майкрофт с усмешкой ответил:

— Но снаружи действительно холодно.

Нужная песня тут же заиграла в голове. Вечер стал приобретать оттенки, намекающие на возможность более приятного его продолжения. Грег боялся обдумывать эту мысль, чтобы не спугнуть. Но Майкрофт ему нравился, стоило честно признаться хотя бы самому себе. 

Грег решил, что в этот раз достаточно пьян, чтобы не упустить момент, и принялся рыться в оставленном у кресла пакете.

— Вот, — он извлек на свет коробку. У него не было времени ее украсить, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Оставалось надеяться, что внутри хотя бы нет ценника. — Это тебе.

Удивленно вытянувшееся лицо Майкрофта, доставшего шар из коробки, стоило того, чтобы пройти сквозь снежный шторм.

— Это… — Майкрофт замолчал, подыскивая подходящее слово, — удивительно, — он поднял взгляд и пристально посмотрел на Грега. — Вы удивительный человек, Грегори Лестрейд.

В этот раз смотреть друг другу в глаза оказалось на удивление легко.

— Но у меня нет для вас подарка, — продолжил Майкрофт, ставя шар на столик.

Сейчас был его ход, понял Грег, поэтому сказал, словно шагая в холодный омут:

— В прошлый раз ты что-то говорил о гадании на кофейной гуще. Думаю, утренний кофе…

— Добрый вечер, — прервал его фразу незнакомый женский голос.

Мысленно Грег проклял всех богов, каких только мог вспомнить, а потом тех, которых не знал. Если бы Майкрофт все-таки умел читать мысли, то наверняка поразился бы широте его кругозора.

— Я сегодня не принимаю, — раздраженно бросил Майкрофт, поднимая взгляд. Но когда он посмотрел на кого-то за спиной Грега, его лицо приобрело сначала удивленное, а потом понимающее и немного обреченное выражение. — О. Понятно.

Обернувшись, Грег увидел старушку в черной одежде и шляпке с вуалью, которая едва скрывала доброе лицо. При взгляде на нее в голове сразу всплывали вязаные салфетки, пирог с корицей и гадальные карты. Наверняка в ее доме где-то на комоде в овальной рамочке стояла фотография покойного мужа, а рядом — поделки внуков.

— Думаю, для меня можно сделать исключение, — старушка улыбнулась. Она немного напоминала миссис Хадсон, только была меньше ростом и не растрачивала силы на лишние движения. — Тем более сегодня такой дивный вечер. Канун Рождества, почти полночь. Разве может быть лучшее время, чтобы уйти? Ты знаешь, я всегда была немного романтиком.

Майкрофт молчал долго, так долго, что Грег начал беспокоиться. У него и самого слова словно застряли в горле, хотя будь он проклят вместе с теми богами, если понимал, что здесь происходит. Кто это — мать Майкрофта? Любимая тетушка? Соседка пришла за свечками для спиритического сеанса?

— Это твоих рук дело? — наконец спросил Майкрофт, неопределенно кивнув головой в сторону Грега.

— У меня остались кое-какие связи и кое-какие должники, — ответила старушка, улыбаясь шире. — Ничего особенного, я просто не хотела, чтобы ты сидел в этот вечер один, когда я уйду. Я знаю, какой это стресс. И попросила привести кого-нибудь, кто сегодня думал о тебе. — Она демонстративно оглянулась. — Не то чтобы я рассчитывала на толпу людей, но…

— Ты еще молода, ты можешь подождать пару лет, — перебил Майкрофт. От его почтительности не осталось и следа. Казалось, он с трудом сдерживал эмоции.

Старушка посмотрела на него. Грег был уверен, что она вела с Майкрофтом какой-то молчаливый диалог. И если они спорили, то она побеждала.

— Сегодня прекрасный вечер, Майкрофт, — произнесла старушка в итоге. 

Майкрофт опустил взгляд, потом закрыл глаза и потер их. Он вдруг показался Грегу очень усталым, словно человек, вместивший проблемы всего мира.

Когда Майкрофт снова посмотрел на старушку, он выглядел отстраненно и уверенно.

— Моя дверь открыта для тебя, — произнес он глухо.

Старушка улыбнулась, и Грегу померещилось в этой улыбке огромное облегчение.

— Сегодня прекрасный вечер, Майкрофт. И тебе необязательно проводить его в одиночестве, не повторяй моих ошибок, — сказала старушка, повернулась к ним спиной и открыла дверь.

Это была та самая дверь, через которую вошел Грег, и он ожидал увидеть за ней полумрак коридора с резной вешалкой и бордовым ковром. 

А за дверью было солнце. Не ослепляющее и не обжигающее, а мягкое летнее солнце, под которым очень сложно загореть. И трава — обычная трава грязно-зеленого цвета. Грег готов был поклясться, что чувствовал ее запах, что слышал кузнечиков, которые в ней стрекочут.

Старушка шагнула через порог и закрыла за собой дверь, не оглядываясь. Комната снова погрузилась в полумрак, разбавляемый только отблесками огня в камине.

Несколько секунд Грег сидел неподвижно, прикидывая, мог ли он напиться до зеленых чертей. По всему выходило, что не мог. Тогда он подошел и дернул за ручку. За дверью оказался все тот же коридор, в конце которого валялись ботинки. 

— Какого черта только что произошло? — спросил Грег, удивляясь тому, что его голос звучал почти спокойно. По крайней мере, не истерически. 

Майкрофт вздохнул — тихо, но Грег услышал. Потом одним плавным движением поднялся и подошел к нему почти вплотную, словно хотел поцеловать.

— Я не мог ее не пропустить, это моя работа. А она заслужила право на проход, — сказал Майкрофт, словно это все объясняло. По его лицу плясали тени, а голос звучал холодно, и в голове Грега мелькнула неуместная мысль, что про утренний кофе точно можно забыть. — Но она всегда была слишком романтичной. Говорила, что нужно больше общаться с людьми, что это не запрещено.

— Что происходит? — снова спросил Грег, куда более нетерпеливо, но вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как чужие пальцы зарываются в его волосы. Рука Майкрофта оказалась неожиданно горячей, почти обжигающей.

— Но я не романтик, поэтому делаю свою работу лучше, чем делала она, — отрезал Майкрофт, словно подводил итог, — и поэтому завтра ты не вспомнишь сегодняшний вечер. Спасибо, что зашел, Грегори.

Грег начал обдумывать какую-то мысль, безусловно, очень тревожную, но закончить не успел — голова взорвалась дикой болью, и через мгновение разум погрузился в блаженную тьму.

***

Грег проснулся — и тут же пожалел об этом. Голова болела от простого прикосновения к подушке, и попытка подложить под ухо угол одеяла не принесла облегчения.

Сколько он вчера выпил? События прошлого вечера всплывали в голове неясными фрагментами. Грег вспомнил паб, торговый центр и снегопад. Кажется, он даже за каким-то чертом собирался пойти в гости к Майкрофту. Но, к счастью для здоровья, не дошел, потому что забыл дорогу.

Осторожно открыв глаза, Грег обнаружил себя в собственной кровати и с облегчением выдохнул. Если проснулся дома, значит, не все так плохо. 

Следующим пунктом был пересчет личного имущества, но Грег почти сразу нашел на прикроватной тумбочке бумажник, мобильный, ключи от дома и наручные часы. Стрелки последних показывали семь утра. Все было сложено так аккуратно и ровно, как он никогда не складывал на трезвую голову. От прямых линий резало глаза.

Значит, Грег ничего не потерял, а еще каким-то чудом смог вчера переодеться в пижаму. Вечер можно было считать удавшимся. Осталось только не умереть от головной боли.

Телефон, словно услышав его, разродился дикой какофонией, которая по досадному недоразумению являлась его стандартной мелодией звонка. 

— Донован! — крикнул Грег, одной рукой хватаясь за трубку, а другой — за голову. Точнее, попытался крикнуть, но вышло больше похоже на хрип. — Я почти на сто процентов уверен, что сегодня Рождество, и если ты просто решила меня поздравить, то…

— Сэр, найдено еще одно тело, — оборвала Донован. — Молодой парень, все лицо в порезах.

Новость подействовала лучше холодного душа, горячего кофе и горсти таблеток вместе взятых. Донован продолжала перечислять факты, а Грег потирал лицо и мысленно составлял план действий.

Нужно сразу заехать за Шерлоком — о, он будет в восторге! Как и газетчики, когда обо всем пронюхают. Праздничная история про серийного убийцу — что может быть веселее?

«Канун Рождества, почти полночь — что может быть лучше?»

Тряхнув головой, Грег сбросил звонок и свесил ноги с кровати. Нужно многое сделать, но сначала — все-таки донести каким-то образом свое тело до душа.

***

К счастью, Грег был не единственным в команде, кто вчера хорошо отметил канун Рождества, поэтому никто не смотрел на его помятое лицо осуждающе. Наоборот, он поймал на себе пару сочувствующих взглядов. Что до запаха, то на месте преступления и так все пропахло алкоголем, а из всех свидетелей трезвыми остались только бармен и пара официантов.

Шерлок влетел в паб черным вихрем — он отказался ехать на полицейской машине, поэтому добрался позже. Следом вошел куда менее бодрый Джон и устало помахал Грегу.

— Прости, что выдернул вас в рождественское утро, — вполголоса сказал Грег, подходя к нему ближе.

— Ничего страшного, — Джон кивнул в сторону Шерлока. — Для кое-кого это лучший подарок.

Сам Шерлок тем временем парил над лежащим на столе телом как коршун. Жертва была крупным парнем, который при жизни наверняка выглядел старше своих двадцати трех. Сейчас из-за покрывающих лицо порезов сложно было сказать точно.

— Зачем вы его переместили? — раздраженно бросил Шерлок, закончив осмотр. — Где его нашли?

— Марк лежал в туалете, — ответил наиболее трезвый друг покойника, стоящий у барной стойки и кутающийся в оранжевое одеяло. — Я зашел, увидел его на полу… Думал, ему плохо. Думал, что он с перепоя упал головой на писсуар и разбил себе все лицо. Или что-то в этом роде. Я притащил его сюда, стал кричать, чтобы вызвали скорую, но…

Его голос сорвался. Грег был уверен, что парень сейчас заплачет, но тот только замолчал на полуслове, плотнее кутаясь в одеяло. Другой друг из их компании положил руку ему на плечо. Какая-то девушка в клетчатой рубашке глотала слезы. Им всем было едва ли больше двадцати пяти. Совсем дети.

Грег вспомнил себя в эти годы. Он, конечно, считал себя уже взрослым и тоже любил гулять с друзьями до утра. Ничего не изменилось, разве что пиво у них было похуже.

— Дыру в груди вы, разумеется, не заметили, — обронил Шерлок без тени сочувствия, за что заслужил осуждающий взгляд Джона. Парень, обнаруживший тело, все-таки не выдержал и заплакал.

— Другие свидетели есть? — спросил Грег у бармена, чтобы отвлечь общее внимание.

— Есть музыканты, но они так напились, что вряд ли смогут сказать что-то внятное. А остальные разбежались кто куда, как только поняли, что парень мертвый, — пожав плечами, флегматично ответил бармен. — Некоторые даже не заплатили.

Шерлок покружил над телом еще немного, потом убежал в сторону туалета. Вернувшись через пару минут, он подскочил к Грегу и спросил:

— Вы уже выяснили, кто это? Кто его родители?

— Это Марк Харрис. У него только мать, вдова, владеет сетью магазинов бытовой химии. И есть еще два младших брата, — ответил Грег. Потом не удержался и спросил: — Ты что-нибудь заметил? Хоть что-нибудь?

Еще раз осмотрев все зелено-деревянное убранство паба, увешанного гирляндами, Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вдруг зацепился взглядом за лицо Грега — да так и замер.

— Что? — не понял Грег.

Вместо ответа Шерлок протянул руку и бесцеремонно попытался большим пальцем оттянуть нижнее веко его правого глаза.

— Шерлок, какого черта ты творишь? — прошипел Грег, отбрасывая его ладонь. Он оглянулся, но, к счастью, никто не смотрел в их сторону.

— Ты что, вчера был у моего брата? — вместо ответа спросил Шерлок, вглядываясь Грегу в глаза так пристально, словно пытался увидеть в них самые темные стороны его души.

«Сегодня прекрасный вечер».

— Нет, — Грег окончательно запутался. — С чего ты взял?

Закончив его разглядывать, Шерлок отодвинулся и недовольно передернул плечами.

— Ни с чего. Забудь, показалось, — он демонстративно поднял воротник пальто. — И не ходи к нему больше, еще пару раз — и мой дорогой брат точно наградит тебя раком мозга. Или еще какой-нибудь гадостью, — Шерлок скривился, словно представил что-то мерзкое, но уже через секунду переключился и крикнул: — Джон, мы здесь закончили, уходим!

— Что?.. — снова переспросил Грег, абсолютно ничего не понимая. — Эй, а что насчет дела?

Но Шерлок уже скрылся за дверью. Джон посмотрел на Грега с виноватым видом, пожал плечами в знак извинения и двинулся следом. Тростью он уже давно не пользовался.

Грег с силой зажмурил глаза и потер их пальцами. Голова, только-только переставшая раскалываться, снова заболела.

— Донован, ты знаешь, что делать, — Грег неопределенно обвел рукой все вокруг. 

Донован понимающе кивнула. Она действительно знала, как и вся остальная его команда, что бы там Шерлок ни говорил про их профессионализм. Грег развернулся и пошел к выходу из паба. Ему срочно нужен был воздух. Желательно со вкусом никотина.

На улице уже светало — точнее, черная ночь нехотя перетекала в серое утро. Паб располагался почти в центре города. Несмотря на Рождество, водители спешили куда-то, хотя машин на дороге было намного меньше, чем обычно в это время.

Грег затянулся сигаретой и почувствовал себя немного лучше. Он умел раскрывать преступления и без помощи Шерлока. В любом случае не стоило рассчитывать только на него. Нужно просто включить голову.

Шерлок говорил, что дело в порезах. Действительно, до сих пор оставалось загадкой, как их нанесли. Но профессиональный опыт Грега подсказывал, что всегда проще раскрыть преступление, если узнать не орудие убийства, а мотив.

Две жертвы, разного пола, примерно одного возраста и социального положения. Золотая молодежь, но не из тех, кто гоняет по городу на безумной скорости, а из тех, кто получает образование, чтобы продолжить дело родителей. Или вроде того. 

Грег приказал себе сосредоточиться. Как бы ужасно это ни звучало, сегодня утром дело Синтии Эдвардс сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Два похожих случая — это в два раза больше фактов. Возможно, убийца был маньяком, который выбирал своих жертв случайно, но куда более вероятно, что здесь замешаны какие-то личные мотивы.

Нужно узнать, как Синтия и Марк связаны. Имели ли они общих знакомых, пересекались ли на вечеринках, посещали ли один кружок вышивания в детском саду — что-то должно совпасть. Кто знает, может быть, они оба в школе посмеялись над каким-нибудь неудачником с бумажкой «Пни меня» на спине, и теперь он решил отомстить. Или их родители посмеялись.

Родители… Шерлок тоже спрашивал о них. Они зарабатывали большие деньги и наверняка имели много врагов. Какая-то фамилия могла быть в обоих списках. Грег решил, что поговорит с мамой Марка лично. Хотя, к сожалению, разговор с отцом Синтии не принес никакого результата.

Грег поежился, вспоминая ту беседу. Идя на встречу с именитым судьей, он ожидал криков, угроз и требований найти убийцу немедленно. А его встретил низенький пожилой мужчина с залысинами, который ответил на все вопросы, но во время разговора смотрел куда-то вглубь себя, словно мысленно находился очень далеко.

Только на одно мгновение его взгляд сделался твердым. Судья посмотрел на Грега и сказал: «Они все-таки забрали ее. Они забрали мою девочку».

И Грег почувствовал, что сквозь глупые очки с толстыми стеклами на него смотрит человек с поразительной внутренней силой, который потерял смысл жизни и теперь понятия не имеет, что с этой бесполезной силой делать. Так, наверное, выглядел бы авианосец, достроенный в тот день, когда последняя война закончилась. Нет, скорее лекарство от рака, которое внезапно обрело разум и осознало, что человечество только что вымерло от чумы.

Страшно — вот как это выглядело. Грег давно не сталкивался с таким сильным отчаянием, хотя успел многое повидать на своем веку. Он попытался расспросить судью о каких-то конкретных врагах, но больше ничего толком не добился.

Сжимающие сигарету пальцы начали замерзать, и Грег швырнул ее в урну, не докурив. Мысли вернулись к более насущным проблемам.

Оба места преступления считались дорогими. Вряд ли убийца устраивался работать и туда, и туда — это слишком глупо. Значит, посетитель. Кто-то, кого пустили и в престижный ночной клуб, и в элитный паб и у кого хватило денег, чтобы остаться там до утра. 

Нужно сравнить записи с камер, поискать совпадающие лица. И как следует допросить официантов — в пабе, даже большом, сложнее затеряться, чем в ночном клубе. 

Грегу казалось, что он что-то упускал, что-то очевидное, но у него никак не получалось собрать мысли в кучу. Город только начал просыпаться, но гирлянды мигали почти с каждой витрины и каждого окна, и перед глазами плясали разноцветные блики. Рождественская магия, будь она неладна. Надежда на тихий вечер с друзьями на Бейкер-стрит таяла, как снежинки на лице.

Нахмурившись, Грег оглянулся. Какая-то мысль упорно царапала подсознание, как тогда перед домом Майкрофта. Но сейчас с количеством машин и магазинов все было в порядке. Беспокоило что-то другое.

Наконец взгляд Грега зацепился за парня, сидящего на лавочке в сквере через дорогу и держащего в руках большой стаканчик с кофе. Собственно, в картине не было ничего особенно необычного: с появлением круглосуточных кофеен молодежь ошивалась вокруг них в любое время дня и ночи. И мелкий снежок они наверняка считали не плохой погодой, а романтической обстановкой, наводящей на философские размышления.

И все-таки… В девять утра в Рождество?

В любом случае, парень мог оказаться свидетелем, если сидел там с ночи. Оправдав себя этой мыслью, Грег дождался зеленого сигнала светофора и начал переходить улицу.

Оставив стакан прямо на лавочке, парень поднялся и пошел прочь. Грег немного ускорил шаг.

И вдруг парень побежал.

— Черт! — выдохнул Грег. Пока мозг пытался обдумать ситуацию, ноги уже пустились в погоню.

Это не могло происходить по-настоящему, такое бывает только в кино. Ну, может быть, еще в жизни Шерлока. А Грег уже забыл, когда в последний раз гонялся за подозреваемым. Но, как оказалось, тело все еще помнило принцип. Убегают — догоняй. Наверное, этот инстинкт был вшит куда-то глубоко в его генетический код.

К счастью для коленей Грега, погоня не продлилась долго. Парень наверняка любил фильмы про шпионов, потому что побежал не в центр, а свернул во дворы. Нагнать его удалось в ближайшем тупике — в этой части города не наткнуться на такой за красивыми фасадами домов было просто невозможно.

Грег остановился на расстоянии нескольких шагов и попытался отдышаться, чтобы придать себе более респектабельный вид и заодно разглядеть того, за кем гнался. Парень носил безразмерное пальто и обтягивающие черные джинсы, отчего казался совсем тощим. На лице красовались модные квадратные очки. Он выглядел не опаснее болонки. 

А еще он говорил с кем-то по телефону.

— Что мне делать? Что мне делать?! — громким шепотом спрашивал парень у кого-то, прижимая мобильный к уху и глядя на Грега огромными от паники глазами. 

— Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, — твердо представился Грег и полез в карман за удостоверением. — Я хочу…

Парень испуганно кивнул кому-то, а потом вдруг швырнул телефон на землю. Этого Грег не ожидал. Еще больше он не ожидал того, что случилось следом. 

Что обычно происходит с упавшим мобильным? Отваливается крышка, вылетает батарея. Если очень не повезет, то трескаются корпус и стекло. Но он точно не разлетается на миллион мелких осколков, как хрустальная ваза.

И уж тем более эти осколки не могут быть подхвачены холодным ветром и брошены кому-то в лицо.

Однако именно это и произошло. 

Сначала Грегу показалось, что в него просто кинули горсть снега — лицо обожгло колючим холодом. Вот только эти снежинки не растаяли под действием тепла, а принялись разрывать кожу. Боль была как от пореза об бумагу — об сотню листов сразу.

Самое удивительное, что глаза Грег так и не закрыл, просто в какой-то момент вид на стены домов сменился видом на серое небо, а затылок стукнулся об асфальт. Боль ползла глубже, разливаясь по телу вместе с кровью, забиралась в самые кости, словно дрель.

На краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что стоило бы позвать на помощь. Но его все равно не услышали бы, потому что кто-то совсем рядом орал во все горло, заглушая остальные звуки.

А, ну да, это был он сам.

Боги, как же больно. Через пару секунд Грег уже малодушно жалел, что ему сначала не проткнули сердце. Боль полностью парализовала, даже дышать удавалось с трудом. Каждый вздох разрывал легкие. Вскоре и на крик сил не осталось.

В кино и книжках герою уже давно полагалось отключиться или хотя бы умереть. Но почему-то Грег оставался в сознании, и по отношению к нему это было чертовски несправедливо со стороны мироздания.

Наконец в персональной вселенной Грега появилось что-то, кроме боли, — серое небо перед глазами заслонило знакомое лицо. Эти кудри невозможно было не узнать. 

Шерлок бегло осмотрел его, и если бы Грег сейчас немного больше доверял своим глазам, то принял бы его взгляд за обеспокоенный. 

Но возможность поразмышлять о нереальности происходящего Грегу не представилась — Шерлок замахнулся и вырубил его кулаком, отправляя в блаженную тьму.

***

Просыпаться не хотелось. Голова не болела, разум плавал в блаженной пустоте, а тело окутывало тепло. Грег натянул одеяло, решив, что сегодня точно не пойдет на работу, и пусть хоть все в городе перережут друг друга. Встать с такой мягкой кровати было совершенно невозможно.

Но та часть сознания, из-за которой он не мог спокойно жить на белом свете, скромно напомнила, что у него дома никогда не было такой мягкой кровати. Грегу пришлось признать, что он не у себя. В пользу этого факта говорил и доносящийся до слуха разговор. 

Нет, не разговор. Спор. Но, как ни странно, было в этом споре что-то почти уютное и успокаивающее.

— …и не вздумай опять стереть ему память. Он и без того идиот, а так совсем овощем станет.

— И как, по-твоему, я должен поступить? Ты притащил в мой дом двух непосвященных людей!

— Ну извини, инспектор немного умирал, а без Джона я бы его не дотащил.

— Перестань драматизировать, я открыл ближайшую к вам дверь прямо в эту комнату. И ничего бы вообще не случилось, если бы вы пришли ко мне после первого убийства!

— Конечно, с каких это пор у твоих подручных чертей появились мозги?

— Кто-нибудь. Может мне объяснить. Какого черта. Здесь. Происходит, — прервал спор третий голос. Говорившему явно с большим трудом удавалось сохранять спокойствие и не убить никого, приходилось даже делать паузы между словами. Но выходило все равно довольно угрожающе. От неожиданности Грег окончательно проснулся и открыл глаза.

Он обнаружил себя на большой кровати в незнакомой комнате. Над ним склонились Шерлок, Майкрофт и Джон, все с одинаково обеспокоенными лицами. Было даже немного приятно.

Первым, разумеется, пришел в себя Шерлок. Он повернулся к брату и сказал:

— Вот, даже Грэхэм проснулся. Расскажи сам или дай сказать мне!

Майкрофт молчал, выразительно глядя в ответ. Они так и стояли, уставившись друг на друга.

— Грег, как ты себя чувствуешь? — наклонившись пониже, обеспокоенно спросил Джон. Определенно, это он был обладателем третьего голоса.

— Я… Живой, вроде, — прохрипел Грег, понимая, что пока не может дать более конкретный ответ на этот вопрос. — А ты?

— О, я просто отлично! — Джон безумно улыбнулся. — Я внес тебя в дверь супермаркета, а вынес — в эту комнату. А потом Майкрофт вылечил твое изрезанное лицо. Мой обычный день.

Грег прекрасно понимал чувства Джона, но сейчас его больше волновали другие вопросы. Он коснулся рукой своей щеки и не обнаружил никаких ран, разве что сделал мысленную памятку побриться. 

А действительно, какого черта здесь происходит?

Майкрофт и Шерлок продолжали буравить друг друга взглядами. Через какое-то время Шерлок стал двигать бровями и беззвучно открывать рот, потом замычал, как немой, но очень громко и выразительно.

— Хорошо, хорошо! — раздражительно прервал его Майкрофт. Шерлок торжествующе улыбнулся. — Господи, ты такой ребенок.

Грег мог бы сказать это про них обоих, но промолчал, боясь спугнуть шанс получить хоть какую-то информацию. Майкрофт устало провел ладонью по лицу, сел на стул рядом с кроватью и сухо заговорил:

— Есть все основания предполагать, что убийства, которые вы расследуете, совершены при помощи магии.

Джон и Грег обменялись взглядами, мысленно цепляясь друг за друга, как за последний оплот реальности в этом мире. Помогло не очень.

— Это были эльфы! — выдохнул Шерлок, словно очень долго сдерживался и только сейчас получил возможность говорить.

— Фейри, — поправил Майкрофт раздраженно. — И мы точно не знаем, это лишь твое предположение.

— Да брось, можно подумать, кто-то еще использует лед и зеркальные осколки в качестве оружия, — Шерлок закатил глаза, а потом повернулся к Грегу и спросил: — Как она выглядела?

— Кто? — не понял Грег. Несмотря на абсурдность происходящего, он чувствовал себя в полном сознании. И имел достаточно сил, чтобы начать злиться. — Если вы двое думаете, что все объяснили, то…

— Лестрейд, ты еще успеешь наговориться с моим братом, у вас теперь будет полно времени для этого, — резко оборвал его Шерлок. — А сейчас опиши напавшую на тебя, пока у нас не появилась новая жертва.

Веский аргумент. Грег мысленно приказал себе успокоиться и справляться с реальностью постепенно, кусочек за кусочком. И в первую очередь он должен был думать о преступлении, а уже потом — о своей рухнувшей картине мира.

— Это был парень… — начал Грег. Шерлок и Майкрофт переглянулись. Оба выглядели озадаченными.

Приподнявшись на подушке, Грег рассказал им обо всех событиях с того момента, как Шерлок ушел из паба. На самом деле описывать было особо нечего, разве что свои разнообразные болевые ощущения. Но про эту часть как раз говорить не хотелось.

— А потом Шерлок меня вырубил, и я очнулся здесь, — закончил Грег. Даже воспоминание о перенесенной боли омрачало мысли и заставляло кровь холодеть. Не задумываясь, он натянул одеяло повыше.

Некоторое время все молчали, переваривая услышанное. Потом Шерлок повернулся к Майкрофту и сказал:

— Мне нужны твои тени. Мои пролезут не везде.

— Пользуйся, — кивнул Майкрофт.

Шерлок, будто не ожидавший такого ответа, удивленно вскинул брови, но тут же продолжил:

— И я хочу иметь возможность рассказать Джону все, что знаю.

— Разрешаю, — снова кратко ответил Майкрофт.

— И открой нам дверь отсюда сразу на Бейкер-стрит.

— Не наглей.

Весело усмехнувшись, Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Попробовать стоило, — он еще раз бросил взгляд на Грега, словно хотел что-то сказать. Но в последнюю секунду передумал, пафосно взмахнул пальто и пошел прочь. — Джон, мы уходим!

Через пару секунд Шерлока не было в комнате. Вопреки обыкновению, Джон не спешил бежать следом. Он смотрел на Грега с едва скрываемым беспокойством.

— Я сообщу тебе о ходе расследования, — сказал Джон, выглядя почти виновато. — И просто так, э-э-э, буду звонить, — он глянул в сторону Майкрофта и добавил с нажимом, отбросив былую нерешительность: — А вечером я зайду проверить, как ты.

Майкрофт закатил глаза, очень напомнив своего брата, и ответил, не скрывая раздражения:

— Конечно, доктор Уотсон, вы можете зайти в любое время, чтобы проверить самочувствие инспектора, — его глаза сузились, он холодно добавил: — Если это будет единственной целью вашего визита.

Грегу все это совсем не нравилось. Джон перевел взгляд с него на Майкрофта, но, очевидно, не придумал, что еще можно сказать, поэтому развернулся и пошел следом за Шерлоком. Его удаляющаяся спина была идеально прямой.

Вместе с Шерлоком и Джоном ушли суета и ощущение нереальности происходящего, которые всегда сопровождали эту парочку и без всякой магии. Комната сразу приобрела обыденный и уютный вид. Наверное, это была спальня для гостей. У Майкрофта бывали гости?

Грег мысленно досчитал до десяти, потом еще раз — на французском. Нужно было успокоиться, зацепиться за что-то реальное. Мысли вернулись к делу. Магия или нет, но совершено преступление, а значит, нужно найти убийцу и обеспечить ему соответствующее наказание. 

Да, это было просто и понятно. А главное, это было то, что нужно сделать. 

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Грег, — ты расскажешь мне, что знаешь, а потом я тоже вернусь к расследованию.

Майкрофт все так же сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью. Он помолчал некоторое время, потом тяжело вздохнул и начал говорить:

— Думаю, сначала нам стоит обсудить состояние вашего здоровья. 

— Моего здоровья? — переспросил Грег, подавив желание еще раз провести ладонью по лицу. 

— Видите ли, для меня не составило труда вылечить мелкие порезы, — продолжал Майкрофт с легкой тенью самодовольства. — Но осколки уже попали в вашу кровь, и мне едва хватает сил сдерживать их, — он посмотрел в окно и нехотя закончил: — Здесь задействована очень сильная магия. И я не смогу остановить их, если вы покинете этот дом.

Грег тряхнул головой. Он понимал каждое слово по отдельности, но вместе они упорно не желали складываться в общую картину.

— Повтори, пожалуйста, что будет, если я выйду отсюда? — попросил Грег максимально вежливо. — Так, чтобы я понял.

— Волшебные осколки в крови доберутся до твоих глаз и разорвут их, — прямо ответил Майкрофт, — а потом разорвут сердце. Так это заклинание работает.

Теперь пришла очередь Грега молчать. Для одного рождественского утра это было многовато.

— Не волнуйся, есть разные способы их оттуда извлечь, — заверил Майкрофт. Казалось, он пожалел о своей прямоте и теперь спешно пытался подсластить пилюлю. — Я найду самый надежный и достану их, не о чем волноваться. Просто какое-то время тебе придется побыть моим гостем. 

Фраза могла бы быть воспринята многообещающе, если бы Грегу удалось выкинуть из головы изображение собственного тела с разорванными глазами и сердцем. Пока получалось не очень. Казалось, что по венам течет холод. Тот самый, за которым последует боль.

— Уверяю, ничего плохого не случится, — произнес Майкрофт немного более обеспокоенно. Потом закончил с грустной усмешкой: — Конечно, если ты не считаешь за плохое пребывание в моем доме.

Грег уставился на него. Майкрофт сейчас шутил, флиртовал или угрожал? Он вообще видел разницу между понятиями?

Не удержавшись, Грег тоже усмехнулся. Он почувствовал, что достиг того предела, за которым перестаешь бояться и удивляться.

— Я теперь почти как Тони Старк, только без денег и роботов, да? — спросил Грег. 

Майкрофт ответил недоуменным взглядом. Грег попытался понять, прикидывается он или нет, но вскоре бросил это неблагодарное занятие. С Холмсами все равно никогда не будешь уверенным наверняка.

— Хорошо, что дальше? — спросил Грег. Голова немного кружилась, но он жаждал делать хоть что-нибудь. — Ты расскажешь мне все остальное?

— Сначала мне нужно, чтоб ты поспал, — неожиданно попросил Майкрофт. — Шерлок не просто так тебя вырубил. Чем быстрее бьется твое сердце, тем сильнее магия в зараженной крови, а у меня было мало времени, чтобы стабилизировать состояние. Если ты поспишь хотя бы немного, предпринятые мной контрмеры подействуют лучше.

— Сомневаюсь, что смогу уснуть, — пробормотал Грег. Он только сейчас заметил, как сильно стучало его сердце. По телу разливалась усталость, но близость смерти бодрила лучше десяти кружек кофе.

Майкрофт посмотрел на Грега, приподнял бровь и произнес тихо, почти нерешительно:

— Я бы мог помочь.

Первые варианты возможной помощи, пришедшие в голову, показались Грегу довольно приятными. Но потом его обдало холодом от внезапного осознания.

«Поэтому ты не вспомнишь сегодняшний вечер».

В голове словно прорвало плотину, и воспоминания накрыли сокрушающей волной. Они не были стерты и все время болтались на границе сознания, понял Грег, просто по неизвестным причинам он не обращал на них внимания. 

Вот почему Грег не так уж сильно и удивился россказням про магию — просто он с ней уже встречался. Идиот, какой же идиот.

— Нет, — выплюнул Грег.

— Грегори, это не…

— Не лезь в мой мозг! — Грег повысил голос. Ему стоило огромного мужества остаться на месте и встретить взгляд Майкрофта, а не переползи на противоположную сторону кровати и не вскочить. Он вспомнил обрывки их предыдущих разговоров и на всякий случай добавил: — Нет, я запрещаю.

Пару раз в своей жизни Грег напивался до того, что наутро не мог вспомнить вчерашний вечер. Он ненавидел это состояние. Не из-за головной боли или сильного похмелья, а из-за ощущения беспомощности от невозможности полностью контролировать свой разум.

Мысль, что его разум может контролировать кто-то другой, оказалась очень неприятной. Говоря по правде, она пугала до чертиков.

Явно удивленный его реакцией, Майкрофт не шевелился. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал спокойно и немного виновато.

— Грегоги, я приношу извинения за то, что вчера затуманил твою память без разрешения. Миссис Купер была права, ее уход вызвал стресс и… Поверь, я заплачу за это полную цену, — то, как Майкрофт произнес последнюю фразу, не оставляло сомнений — он заплатит. — Но я не лез в твои мысли и сейчас не планирую. Я просто могу помочь тебе погрузиться в сон. Пару часов, не больше. А потом я отвечу на все твои вопросы.

Что-то в тоне Майкрофта заставило немного успокоиться, хотя Грег все еще чувствовал напряжение во всем теле. Он посмотрел на часы — стрелки показывали десять.

— Только не говори мне, что до сих пор Рождество, — простонал Грег.

— Боюсь, что это именно оно, — с притворным сочувствием ответил Майкрофт.

Для одного рождественского утра произошло слишком много событий. Грег подумал о том, что делал бы, если бы горсть снежинок не разорвала всю кожу на его лице. Наверное, так и торчал бы на месте преступления без всякого толку.

Честно говоря, Грег чувствовал, что очень устал.

— Два часа? До двенадцати? — переспросил он хмуро, уже понимая, что сдался.

— Мое слово, — серьезно ответил Майкрофт. — Ни минутой больше.

— И потом ты ответишь на все мои вопросы?

— Обещаю.

Прозвучало убедительно, и Грег кивнул, окончательно капитулируя. Он не стал спрашивать, что ему нужно делать — Майкрофт сам приблизился и медленно, словно готовый одернуть руку в любой момент, положил ладонь ему на голову. 

Грег понял, что многое упустил, когда забыл это тепло. Оно было приятным, оно дарило ощущение безопасности, как рождественское печенье миссис Хадсон. 

Господи, Рождество и не должно быть опасным. А людей не должны убивать волшебные снежинки.

Но мрачные мысли отступали куда-то на задний план, оставляя вместо себя блаженную пустоту. Как этот человек мог быть таким пугающим и при этом иметь такие успокаивающие прикосновения? 

Был ли он вообще человеком?

— Кто ты такой, Майкрофт Холмс? — спросил Грег шепотом, чувствуя, как силы оставляют его. 

— Я всего лишь скромный служащий британского правительства, — отозвался Майкрофт откуда-то издалека. — Просто я расширил понятие «внешняя политика». Закрой глаза, Грегори.

И почему-то Грег не нашел ни одной причины сопротивляться.

***

Из всех недавних пробуждений это было самым быстрым. Грег проснулся, как по будильнику, и сразу схватился за телефон. Полдень, минута в минуту.

Осмотрев себя, Грег понял, что в первую очередь нужно спросить у Майкрофта, каким-таким магическим образом его второй раз за сутки переодевают в пижаму.

Его одежды нигде не было видно, зато у кровати стояли тапочки нужного размера. Сунув в них ноги, Грег понял, что в таком прикиде и без всяких волшебных осколков в груди далеко не убежишь, даже если захочешь.

К счастью, в комнате не было гирлянд и других рождественских украшений. Грег сомневался, что его расшатанная психика выдержала бы разноцветное мигание. Он подошел к окну и обнаружил дверь на маленький резной балкончик. Появился соблазн выйти наружу и проверить, не соврал ли Майкрофт. Или хотя бы покурить.

Но Грег не сомневался, что пожелай Майкрофт просто запереть его, он нашел бы массу куда более простых способов сделать это, чем придумывать небылицы про магию.

Постояв у балкона некоторое время, Грег решил, что курить нужно бросать.

За окном открывался вид на пасмурную пустынную улицу. Снова падал мелкий снежок. Глядя на него, Грег вдруг осознал, что замерз. Но не потому, что в доме было недостаточно тепло. Холод зарождался где-то глубоко в костях, полз изнутри, как при сильной простуде.

Оглянувшись, Грег заметил плед на маленьком диванчике, стянул его и накинул себе на плечи. Ему было плевать, насколько глупо он сейчас выглядел — Майкрофт сам виноват, что унес его одежду. Пусть теперь не удивляется, что у него по дому бродит гигантская помятая сова.

Кстати о Майкрофте. Раз он не соврал насчет времени, значит, мог не соврать и насчет того, что ответит на вопросы. Грег вышел из комнаты и отправился на поиски.

Дверь, ведущая в спальню, была одной из многих в длинном коридоре. Грег не стал в них ломиться, решив вместо этого пойти вперед, к лестнице на первый этаж. Он предположил, что так сможет попасть в комнату с камином.

Подозрения подтвердились: лестница привела в знакомую прихожую, а из-за двери в комнату доносились приглушенные голоса. Грег решительно пошел на звук. Если кого-то из гостей Майкрофта оскорбит его внешний вид, то это будут проблемы Майкрофта.

С вечера в комнате мало что изменилось. Ель стояла на прежнем месте, только теперь к золотым шарам прибавились серебряные. Несмотря на ранний час, горел камин. Над ним на полке стоял знакомый снежный шар, и Грег почувствовал, что в груди стало немного теплее.

Майкрофт, одетый как на званый ужин, расположился в своем любимом кресле, а напротив него, изящно закинув ногу на ногу, на резном стуле сидела женщина. Грег взглянул на нее и обомлел.

Она была красива… О, как она была красива! Хрупкая, как замерзшая роза, неповторимая, как узор на окне в холодную ночь, легкая, как парящая снежинка. Ее глаза напоминали бездонный омут, а улыбка завораживала, как полярные звезды.

И женщина была одинока, как потерявшийся в горах северный ветер.

Боги, как же одинока она была в своей снежной стране, в своем ледяном замке.

Грег должен, обязан бросить все и пойти с ней.

Куда угодно, чтобы хоть немного скрасить ее одиночество и танцевать, танцевать, танцевать…

Майкрофт, когда-то успевший оказаться у камина, помешал угли и скучающе произнес:

— Леди, я бы попросил вас вести себя прилично в моем доме.

Дурман исчез. Рефлекторно сделав шаг назад, Грег уперся в кресло — то самое, в котором сидел вчера, — и с облегчением опустился в него. Его уже мало волновало, что мебель в этом доме перемещалась сама по себе. Он вцепился в плед и заставил себя думать о мягкой шерсти под пальцами, возвращая связь с реальностью.

— Железная кочерга? Майкрофт, как грубо, — протянула женщина и принялась с любопытством разглядывать Грега.

Она уже не казалась такой красивой. Привлекательная? Безусловно, но черты лица слишком непропорциональные и хищные, а длинные худые руки и пальцы навевали мысли о пауках. Откуда в голове вообще взялся этот бред про глубокие омуты и звезды?

— У меня зубная паста на лице? — хмуро спросил Грег. Ему надоело терпеть этот взгляд, от которого чувствуешь себя в лучшем случае интересной букашкой. 

Женщина весело засмеялась, но в ее голосе не было и намека на тепло.

— Отлично, Майкрофт, — пропела она, — мне нравится. Отдай мне его, и я принесу тебе голову убийцы на серебряном подносе.

— Спасибо, не стоит утруждаться, — Майкрофт фальшиво улыбнулся. Температура в комнате опустилась на несколько градусов. — Как я уже сказал, мне нужен только список. С остальным мы разберемся сами.

— Ты такой скучный! — фыркнула женщина и поднялась со стула. Она подошла-подплыла к Грегу, подол красного платья заструился следом. — А что насчет вас, инспектор?

— Что насчет меня? — Грег не удержался и сложил руки на груди, чтобы хоть немного оградить себя от ее взгляда.

— Я достану осколки из твоей крови, если ты отдашь мне свое право быть гостем в этом доме, — произнесла она ласково и протянула ладонь, словно хотела поздороваться. Или заключить сделку.

Пальцы действительно напоминали паучьи лапки.

— Спасибо, нет, — ответил Грег, не давая себе даже возможности задуматься. — Честно говоря, я все еще надеюсь, что меня здесь покормят.

Женщина снова засмеялась — теперь не чарующе и не угрожающе, а просто как человек, услышавший что-то веселое, — и повернулась к Майкрофту.

— Хорошо, я пришлю список, — кивнула она с улыбкой. — Но, если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня найти. Можем еще поторговаться.

— Всенепременно, — ядовито ответил Майкрофт. — Моя дверь открыта для тебя, когда ты возвращаешься домой.

Усмехнувшись, женщина подмигнула ему и пошла прочь. Грег не оборачивался, только услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь, и почувствовал порыв холодного ветра. Несколько снежинок приземлились на ковер, но тут же растаяли. Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Кто это? — хрипло спросил Грег. Его голова немного кружилась. Он начал понимать, что фокусы Майкрофта с памятью — сущие пустяки по сравнению с тем, как залезала в мозги эта женщина.

— У нее много имен, — ответил Майкрофт. — Думаю, чаще всего ты слышал о ней как о Королеве Фей.

Королева Фей. Отлично, почему бы и нет.

— Хорошо, что ты не согласился на сделку, — продолжил Майкрофт, глядя в сторону двери. — Она слишком завысила цену — как и всегда.

— Почему-то я так и подумал.

Майкрофт усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на камин. Огонь погас, словно кто-то вдруг выкачал весь кислород.

— Эту комнату я использую для общения с посетителями, а не с гостями. Поэтому предлагаю нам пройти на кухню, — Майкрофт любезным жестом показал на выход. — Не хочу показаться плохим хозяином.

И Грег догадался, что его, похоже, сегодня все-таки накормят.

***

Кухня Майкрофта, в отличие от остальных комнат дома, оказалась на удивление светлой и современной. А еще на удивление теплой, даже плед пришлось скинуть. Но у Грега сейчас был другой повод поражаться: тарелка на столе перед ним медленно заполнялась супом, как по волшебству. 

То есть на самом деле по волшебству.

— Ты умеешь делать еду из воздуха? — ошарашено спросил Грег. — У меня не отрастут щупальца, если я это съем?

Майкрофт самодовольно улыбнулся, но потом ответил:

— Из воздуха можно сделать разве что немного воды. Я перемещаю еду из маленького ресторанчика на соседней улице, а старому хозяину платят достаточно, чтобы он ничего не замечал.

Грег все равно чувствовал себя пораженным. Майкрофт поставил перед ним чашечку с сухариками и буднично добавил:

— К сожалению, этот фокус у меня проходит только с жидкой пищей. Остальное все равно приходится заказывать.

Мысль, промелькнувшая еще при погасшем камине, снова всплыла в голове. Грег улыбнулся и спросил:

— Скажи честно, у тебя была обычная еда, но ты устроил шоу, чтобы произвести на меня впечатление?

— Глупости, — Майкрофт с каменным лицом вертел в пальцах ложку. — Просто суп полезен для пищеварения.

— Ну да, — усмехнувшись, Грег принялся за еду.

Суп оказался действительно вкусным, и Грег сам не заметил, как опустошил тарелку. Она тут же наполнилась снова. Да, такой навык определенно был полезен в хозяйстве.

Грег поднял взгляд и уставился на Майкрофта, вспоминая все произошедшее за последние сутки. Черт, и ведь никто не поверит.

— Думаю, надо начать с того, что я человек, — Майкрофт отодвинул от себя тарелку и откинулся на стуле.

— Уже что-то, — с серьезным видом согласился Грег. Он понял, что испытал облегчение, когда это услышал.

— То, чем я занимаюсь, — Майкрофт обвел рукой вокруг, — это переходящая должность. Такие люди, как я, встречаются по всей земле.

— И ты занимаешься… — Грег сделал паузу, ожидая продолжения.

— Я курирую взаимодействие людей с потусторонним миром, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Хотя мне не нравится слово «потусторонний», от него веет дешевыми спецэффектами.

Он говорил об этом так же просто, как о «скромной должности в британском правительстве». Грег не купился ни на секунду.

— Конечно, если ты вдруг встретишь в одной комнате екая и джинна и чудом умудришься не умереть в первые пять минут, то каждый из них с кровавой пеной у рта будет доказывать, что они принадлежат к разным мирам, — продолжил объяснять Майкрофт. — Но на деле есть только наш мир и его обратная сторона, а все остальное — всего лишь вопрос географии. Хотя у них и нет формальных границ между странами, как у нас.

— И какого рода взаимодействие ты обеспечиваешь? — с подозрением спросил Грег. После услышанного воображение рисовало картины одна страшнее другой.

— Разумеется, я не могу рассказать всего… — Майкрофт многозначительно стукнул пальцами по столу.

— Разумеется.

— …но самым примитивным и самым популярным поводом для взаимодействия является торговля, — закончил Майкрофт и замолчал, давая время обдумать информацию.

Это действительно было не совсем то, что Грег ожидал услышать. В голове всплыла глупая картина потусторонней биржи, где клыкастые, шипастые и волосатые существа покупают и продают нефть.

— Изумруды, плоды граната и настоящий рахат-лукум есть только в их мире. Зато у них нет ржаного хлеба, меда и такого количества музыкальных записей на любой вкус, как у нас, — Майкрофт усмехнулся, словно вспомнил что-то смешное, но тут же нахмурился и продолжил серьезно: — Но товары — это лишь вершина айсберга. Правда в том, что наш мир — самостоятельный, а их — паразитирует на нашем. Они питают силу из человеческих душ, они покупают их. Они предлагают богатство и славу, а взамен просят лишь самое дорогое, что есть у нас. Не потому что это нужно им, а потому что это дорого нам. Они становятся сильнее, когда мы это отдаем. Цена для каждого своя, но перворожденный ребенок — очень популярный вариант.

Суп в тарелке остыл. Грег смотрел на Майкрофта и никак не мог поверить. Только что они разговаривали о еде, а теперь — о чем? О том, как родители продают монстрам собственных детей?

«Они все-таки забрали ее. Они забрали мою девочку».

Нет, серьезно?

«Билли Спенсер, твоя мама ждет тебя у детской площадки».

— И вы считаете, что жертвы были этими детьми? Что их убили эльфы? — спросил Грег, приказывая себе разбираться с проблемой постепенно.

— Шерлок считает, — поправил Майкрофт. — На самом деле, у него есть личные счеты к фейри… Но это старая и долгая история.

Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы по тону Майкрофта догадаться, что «старая и долгая история» на самом деле означало «история, которую ты никогда не услышишь».

— И все-таки я должен признать, что его подозрения не совсем беспочвенны, — Майкрофт встал и отнес тарелки в раковину, а потом достал из шкафа две чашки, не прекращая говорить: — Соединенное Королевство территориально находится на их землях в том мире. И заклятьем ледяных осколков они владеют в совершенстве. Точнее, их женщины — вот почему Шерлок предполагал, что убийца женского пола.

— Но ведь убитые были в нашем мире, разве нет? — Грег отчаянно цеплялся за остатки логики.

Майкрофт медленно вернулся на свое место, поставил пустые чашки на стол, пристально посмотрел на Грега и только после этого продолжил:

— Иногда фейри оставляют детей у себя, и никому точно не известно, что с ними потом происходит. Моя версия — фейри не могут размножаться как люди и делают себе подобных из купленных детей. Но иногда по каким-то причинам дети не подходят, и тогда их возвращают родителям. В некоторых случаях они вполне успешно социализируются, разве что выглядят немного умнее, красивее и холоднее других людей. Антея, по крайней мере, чувствует себя отлично.

Грег вспомнил помощницу Майкрофта, которая не расставалась со своим телефоном. Пожалуй, эти характеристики ей действительно подходили, хотя насчет успешной социализации можно было поспорить.

— Однако чаще всего такие дети прыгают в Темзу с камнем на шее, не вынеся жизни в нашем мире, — Майкрофт помрачнел. — Фейри жестоки, они наверняка считают это забавным. Но, честно говоря, я не представляю, зачем кому-то могло понадобиться специально убивать этих детей.

Грег понял, что окончательно потерял аппетит. Все это казалось нереальным — они сидели на светлой кухне, ели суп с гренками и обсуждали разрушенные жизни детей, словно результаты футбольного матча.

— И это то, чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Грег, стараясь контролировать свой голос. — Помогаешь родителям продавать своих детей?

Конечно, Грег не стал бы совершать ничего глупого в случае утвердительного ответа. Не кричал бы, не осуждал, не выбежал на улицу. Ему уже не двадцать лет, чтобы так реагировать. Он продолжил бы расследование и сотрудничество. Делал бы то, что нужно делать.

Но он также знал, что это изменило бы что-то между ним и Майкрофтом безвозвратно.

— Я действительно организую некоторые встречи, — Майкрофт говорил очень медленно и не прерывал зрительного контакта, — потому что я считаю, что человек вправе распоряжаться своей жизнью и имуществом как ему заблагорассудится. Но продажа близких людей запрещена все десять лет с того момента, как я занимаю эту должность.

Только расслабившись, Грег понял, в каком напряжении сидел. Он откинулся на спинку стула и попытался выглядеть дружелюбнее.

— Кстати, еще я ввел нечто вроде визового режима для туристов из другого мира на моей территории, — Майкрофт широко улыбнулся, словно это доставляло ему огромное удовольствие, — любой, кто выходит в Лондон через мою дверь, лишается почти всей магической силы.

— Эльфы тебя, наверное, очень любят, да? — усмехнулся Грег.

— Почти так же сильно, как члены британского правительства, — в том же тоне ответил Майкрофт. — Кстати, в этом еще одна странность: из-за моих правил ни у одного из фейри, находящихся сейчас в нашем мире на территории Лондона, не хватило бы сил на заклинание подобной мощности. Есть еще разные мелкие духи, которые живут в обоих мирах, но они совсем слабые. И проблемы людей их, как правило, вообще не волнуют.

Грег задумался. Дело и по человеческим меркам выглядело странным, а теперь только больше запутывалось.

Ненадолго повисшую тишину разорвал звонкий писк микроволновки. Майкрофт взглянул на часы и сказал:

— Как раз вовремя, — он поднялся со стула, открыл дверцу и достал из микроволновки планшет.

Грег пару раз моргнул, но планшет не исчез. Похоже, все-таки начались галлюцинации.

— Не смотри так удивленно, для взаимодействия с тем миром подойдет любая дверь и даже просто порог, — Майкрофт нажал на пару кнопок и принялся листать страницы пальцем. — Как я уже сказал, за последние десять лет никто не продавал своих детей. Но убитым около двадцати, поэтому я запросил список сделок, совершенных в годы их рождения. Так мы сможем подтвердить догадку Шерлока и предугадать следующую жертву.

— Запросил? — Грегу не понравилось это слово.

— Купил, — Майкрофт поднял взгляд от планшета и выразительно посмотрел на Грега. — Ты и сам знаешь, что в любом из существующих миров за все нужно платить. Просто в магическом мире более формальный подход к этому правилу, чем в нашем.

— И какова цена?

— Я позволил Королеве Фей узнать о твоем существовании, — просто ответил Майкрофт, возвращаясь к чтению. — Как я и говорил, она всегда завышает цену.

Грег не знал, ужасаться или чувствовать себя польщенным. Наверное, все-таки первое. В голове всплыло изображение женщины в красном платье. От одного воспоминания становилось холоднее, чем от ледяных осколков в крови. Какие бы причины ни двигали Шерлоком, Грег понимал его неприязнь.

— А она действительно может вытащить из меня эту дрянь? — спросил Грег из чистого любопытства. Он не собирался соглашаться: ему не хотелось думать, что могло бы сделать такое опасное существо, получи оно возможность быть гостем в доме Майкрофта. Что бы это ни значило.

— Может, — рассеянно кивнул Майкрофт. — Но когда мы поймаем убийцу, то заставим его отменить заклинание. Это самый простой вариант.

Грегу очень хотелось в это верить, но для начала нужно было решить дело. Выражение лица Майкрофта тоже не прибавляло оптимизма — он все больше хмурился.

— Странно… — пробормотал Майкрофт. — В списке нет имен убитых, — он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Грега удивленно. — Они никогда не были в стране фейри. Похоже, Шерлок ошибся.

— А она не могла соврать? — предположил Грег. Он не привык верить документам и слишком красивым женщинам.

— У нее много отрицательных качеств, признаю, но она всегда честна при заключении сделки, — ответил Майкрофт и отложил планшет в сторону. — Я позвоню Шерлоку. Мы вряд ли можем принести много пользы, не выходя из дома.

В суматохе Грег позабыл про все вопросы, которые собирался задать в первую очередь, но сейчас один из них всплыл в сознании.

— То, что ты не выходишь… — Грег помолчал, не зная, как поделикатнее сформулировать вопрос.

— Плата за силу, да, — ответил Майкрофт буднично. — И я действительно умру вне этого дома, — он улыбнулся и добавил: — Не самая высокая цена за столь увлекательную работу.

Грег мог бы поспорить, но Майкрофт выглядел как человек, который наслаждается тем, что делает. И маленькие неудобства вроде невозможности покормить уток в парке его не смущают.

По крайней мере, он старался так выглядеть.

Шок от последних потрясений постепенно отступал, и Грег поневоле начал задумываться, сотрет ли Майкрофт ему память, когда все закончится. Почему-то этого совсем не хотелось. Да, магический мир пугал, но и в земном мире хватало устрашающих вещей. Грег уже и без того плохо спал — вряд ли знание о реальности подкроватных монстров сильно прибавит ему кошмаров.

А вот снова делить с кем-то обед ему понравилось. 

Пока Грег все глубже погружался в мрачные мысли, Майкрофт посмотрел на его пустую кружку, и та стала заполняться кофе. Настроение сразу немного поднялось.

— Меня не покидает ощущение, что мы пропустили несколько этапов, — Грег улыбнулся и взял чашку. Аромат был просто божественный.

— Я думаю, у нас есть время наверстать, — при достаточном оптимизме взгляд Майкрофта вполне можно было расценить как многозначительный. — Можем начать с гадания. Если позволишь.

В два глотка выпив кофе и оставив одну гущу, Грег с торжественным видом протянул чашку Майкрофту. Тот не менее торжественно взял ее.

Чашка выскользнула из его рук, упала на пол и крайне драматично разлетелась на мелкие кусочки.

На некоторое время повисла тишина, потом Грег невесело усмехнулся и произнес:

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это плохой знак. Скажи, что я ошибаюсь.

Майкрофт не ответил.

***

У Майкрофта все объяснялось просто и логично. Он сказал, что отправил одежду Грега в химчистку, потому что на ней остались пятна грязи и крови. Естественно. Вовсе не ради того, чтобы произвести впечатление на Королеву Фей пижамой в полосочку.

Вскоре после обеда у входной двери появился парень в черном пальто и передал сумку через порог, не проходя внутрь. В сумке оказалась одежда Грега и кое-какие личные вещи. Командировочный набор на несколько дней, не больше. Почти демонстративно не больше. Наверное, это должно было утешать.

Поднявшись в комнату, которую уже условно считал своей, Грег переоделся и позвонил Донован. Оказалось, что на работе тоже все схвачено: босс сказал остальным, что Грега отозвали на какое-то секретное задание, и велел не приставать с вопросами, а заниматься своими делами. Звучало смешно, особенно с учетом всех обстоятельств, но жаловаться не приходилось.

В его комнате была отдельная ванная. Грег перенес туда свое барахло и побрился, стараясь делать каждое движение максимально медленно. Потом подумал и почистил зубы. Подумал еще и принял душ.

«Хорошо, что дальше?» — мысленно спросил Грег у своего отражения в зеркале. Отражение не ответило, хотя в этом доме он бы уже ничему не удивился.

Холод в груди снова напомнил о себе, и одновременно стало душно. Следующим пунктом наверняка шли сжимающиеся стены. Возможно, так начиналась клаустрофобия.

Грег усмехнулся. Этот дом был больше любого его предыдущего жилища. И в любом случае для клаустрофобии рановато. Но все равно захотелось побыстрее вернуться в общество Майкрофта.

Выйдя в коридор, Грег обнаружил, что одна из дверей теперь немного приоткрыта. Туда он и направился, не желая шляться по этому дому без лишней необходимости.

Открыв дверь, Грег, как и ожидал, увидел Майкрофта. Тот сидел за большим письменным столом и перебирал какие-то бумаги. Комната напоминала смесь кабинета и библиотеки — вдоль стен тянулись шкафы с книгами.

— Эй, — позвал Грег, из вежливости давая знать о своем присутствии. — У тебя тут очень уютно.

— А ты ожидал бункер без окон с темными стенами? — усмехнулся Майкрофт, не отрывая взгляда от бумажек.

Приглашения не последовало, но и возражений тоже, поэтому Грег прошел внутрь и уселся на диванчик рядом со столом. Он оказался не хуже кресла в гостиной. В луче света от окна успокаивающе плясали пылинки. И в комнате вкусно пахло, хотя сложно было сказать, чем именно.

Нехорошо было об этом думать, когда где-то бродит убийца, но Грег понял, что давно так приятно не проводил Рождество. Может быть, на вещи начинаешь смотреть по-другому, когда чуть не умрешь от непонятного заклятия. Или дело было в приятной компании.

— Прекрати это делать, пожалуйста, — попросил Майкрофт.

— Что делать? — от неожиданности Грег даже немного отстранился и вдруг почувствовал, как щеку щекочет что-то колючее. Резко обернувшись, он увидел рядом с диванчиком ту самую ель с золотыми и серебряными шарами. Две секунды назад ее точно здесь не было.

— Это, — сухо ответил Майкрофт.

Грег продолжал недоуменно смотреть на елку. Он готов был поклясться, что ничего не делал.

Должно быть, его ошарашенное лицо могло растрогать кого угодно, потому что Майкрофт сжалился и пояснил:

— Мой дом — отражение и сосредоточение моей силы. Место, которое я люблю. Но с тех пор как ты преодолел скользкие ступеньки на входе, он пытается подстроиться под твои желания. Эти кресла не такие мягкие, как тебе кажется.

— Почему он пытается подстроиться под мои желания? — не понял Грег.

— Потому что ты ему понравился, я предполагаю, — Майкрофт нервно дернул плечом и вернулся к чтению.

Грег снова посмотрел на елку. В ближайшем шаре удалось разглядеть свое глупое вытянутое отражение. Сосредоточение силы, значит?

— Только ему? — не удержавшись, спросил Грег. Еще утром он почти в этом не сомневался, но после неудавшегося гадания Майкрофт стал вести себя отстраненнее и холоднее.

Долгую пару секунд Грег был уверен, что ему не ответят. Но потом Майкрофт все-таки оторвался от своих бумажек и посмотрел на него.

— Меня все больше беспокоит это дело, — пояснил он, смягчив тон. — Мне кажется, я недооценил его серьезность. Давай сначала разберемся с ним, а потом уже со всем остальным.

Прозвучало как оправдание, но это было оправдание, которое Грег готов был принять.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он, снова чувствуя под ногами твердую почву. — Тогда давай поговорим о деле.

Майкрофт с облегчением кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Я скинул Шерлоку список и сказал, что его версия не подтвердилась. Однако я все больше склоняюсь к мысли, что он был прав, обвиняя фейри.

Грегу казалось, что он в темноте ступает в неизведанные воды. Напоминало его первые дни на службе, когда выяснилось, что он ничего на самом деле не знает об окружающем мире. Ему отчаянно не хватало информации и навыков, а без них он вряд ли мог принести какую-то пользу. А Майкрофт и даже Шерлок свободно плавали в этом темном море. Стоило бы оставить дело им, но не хотелось сидеть сложа руки.

— Может быть, мой свежий взгляд поможет, — пробормотал Грег, не зная, кого пытался в этом больше убедить — себя или Майкрофта. Он решил начать с основ. Например, с орудия убийства. — Расскажи побольше про это заклинание. Как оно работает? Нужно зарезать черного петуха, прыгая на одной ноге и стуча в бубен?

Майкрофт усмехнулся, взглянув на Грега с любопытством.

— Идея захватывает воображение, — ответил он, — но нет. Женщина-фейри должна разбить зеркало.

Других подробностей не последовало. Майкрофт не торопился делиться информацией.

— Там не было осколков, — припомнил Грег, — но были зеркала.

Майкрофт помолчал, задумчиво покрутив в пальцах ручку. Грег постарался не пялиться на это завораживающее зрелище. Получилось не сразу.

Шерлок уже наверняка вскочил бы с кресла и изложил пару десятков версий, но Майкрофт, очевидно, на это не распалялся.

— Давай, — попросил Грег, — расскажи мне, что ты думаешь.

— Хорошо, — после непродолжительной паузы кивнул Майкрофт. — Я думаю, убийц было двое. Зеркала разбивала фейри из другого мира, а парень, которого ты видел, наладил с ней настолько сильную связь, что смог протянуть осколки в наш мир.

— Можно наладить связь с потусторонним миром? То есть без твоей помощи? — удивленно спросил Грег, вспоминая парня с телефоном. Вряд ли там, куда он предположительно звонил, ловила связь.

— Конечно, — отмахнулся Майкрофт. — Спиритические доски или твой любимый бубен, плюс всегда можно просверлить дыру у себя в черепе… Есть масса вариантов. Но я не знаю, какой он использовал. Телефон — только символ, очевидно. И я не понимаю, зачем им это понадобилось. Зачем применять столь сильное заклятие на людях, которых только что убил ударом в сердце?

И опять все упиралось в «зачем». Хотел бы Грег знать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Чтобы все знали, что это ты? — предположил Грег мрачно.

Майкрофт не ответил, нахмурившись своим мыслям. Грег тоже замолчал.

Но тишина продлилась недолго — по комнате разнесся приглушенный звук, как будто кто-то стучал в дверь на другом конце коридора.

— Ты это слышал? — спросил Грег.

Майкрофт настороженно повернул голову, прислушиваясь. Через пару мгновений стук раздался снова, только теперь он звучал намного громче: казалось, от него затряслись стены. Грег почти готов был поклясться, что с потолка слетела пыль.

Следом за стуком откуда-то сверху, словно из динамиков, донесся женский голос:

— Маргарет, открывай! Я знаю, что ты там!

С неожиданной скоростью Майкрофт сорвался со своего места и вылетел из комнаты. Грег побежал следом. Они спустились по лестнице на первый этаж и остановились у входной двери. Стучали в нее, судя по всему, кулаками и ногами, а звук каким-то образом разносился по всему дому.

Дверная ручка крутилась, как в каком-нибудь низкобюджетном фильме ужасов, но впечатление это производило устрашающее.

— Что происходит? — Грег старался подавить волнение.

— Я… — Майкрофт сделал паузу и, скривившись, нехотя признал: — Я не знаю. Но не переживай, она не сможет сюда войти.

Едва он закончил фразу, дверь вдруг распахнулась, впустив ворох снежинок. Грег рефлекторно отступил назад, но, к счастью, эти снежинки оказались самыми обыкновенными.

А потом в квартиру вбежала немолодая женщина. Краем сознания Грег отметил какие-то детали: старые джинсы и не по погоде легкую куртку, глубокие морщины и отсутствие косметики. Но основное внимание удерживал взгляд. В нем была чистая ярость — и ничего кроме.

— Где эта старая стерва? — спросила женщина, в одно мгновение оказавшись перед Грегом. Он ответил непонимающим молчанием. — Маргарет Купер, где она?

— Миссис Купер больше не принимает, — холодно оборвал ее Майкрофт. — С кем имею честь?

Женщина криво улыбнулась, а ее глаза заблестели. Грег не понял, хотела она засмеяться или сдерживала рыдания. Но через секунду ее взгляд снова заволокла ярость.

— Кто теперь вместо нее? Ты? — женщина резко повернулась к Майкрофту и отчаянным жестом схватила его за рубашку. — Это ты? Как вы посмели, я же отказалась! Как вы посмели!

Она замахнулась, словно для удара, но Майкрофт успел быстрее — коснулся ее волос пальцами и тут же одернул руку. Женщина отступила на пару шагов и начала падать.

Грег едва успел подхватить ее, не давая завалиться на пол. Казалось, что она почти ничего не весит. Ее голова безвольно откинулась, а глаза закрылись.

Майкрофт выглядел не намного лучше. Он пошатнулся и оперся рукой о стену, прикрыв веки.

— Черт! — Грег оглянулся, разрываясь между необходимостью держать бессознательную женщину и желанием помочь Майкрофту. — Где эти проклятые стулья, когда они так нужны?

Он с силой зажмурился, и когда открыл глаза, то увидел у стены два кресла. Лимит удивления был исчерпан уже давно, поэтому Грег просто устроил женщину в одном из них, а потом протянул руку Майкрофту и помог ему сесть в другое.

— Ты как? — спросил Грег.

Майкрофт потянулся расстегнуть пуговицу на рубашке. Выглядел он неважно: виски покрылись испариной, а на лице появился нездоровый румянец.

— Мне нужно узнать, кто это… — пробормотал Майкрофт вместо ответа, шаря по карманам с непривычно рассеянным видом. Не найдя то, что искал, он прошипел, повторяя раздраженные интонации Грега: — Черт, где эта проклятая Антея, когда она так нужна?

— Погоди, дай я попробую, — Грег повернулся к женщине. Сумочки при ней не было, и тогда он начал смотреть в карманах. Небольшой кошелек удалось обнаружить почти сразу, а следом за ним — водительское удостоверение.

Грег открыл его, прочитал имя и нахмурился.

— Что там? — Майкрофт явно терял терпение.

— Ты говорил, что человек волен делать то, что хочет, — вспомнил Грег, вертя удостоверение в руках. — То есть теоретически человеку могли предложить продать ребенка, а он мог отказаться?

— Грегори… — в голосе Майкрофта появились действительно пугающие нотки, и Грег решил больше не тянуть.

— Миссис Харрис, — ответил он, — мать второго убитого.

***

Грег оказался прав: миссис Харрис действительно двадцать лет назад получила предложение обменять своего ребенка на успешную жизнь. Но в последний момент она отказалась заключать сделку, оборвала все контакты с потусторонним миром и, как говорится, добилась всего сама.

Харрис сама об этом рассказала. Майкрофт, положив руку ей на плечо, задавал вопросы, а она отвечала, глядя в стену перед собой пустым взглядом. Ее голос звучал механически. Сначала открывался рот, отвисала челюсть, а потом уже нехотя двигались губы. Этот странный допрос напоминал сеанс дьявольского чревовещания.

Грег не мог спокойно на это смотреть. Полицейский внутри него говорил, что так можно было бы добиться правды от многих преступников. Вот только сам Грег вряд ли бы вынес часто находиться при таких допросах. Было в них что-то до тошноты противоестественное, как на тех картинах, где лица людей полностью симметричны.

— Тебе не обязательно присутствовать, — произнес Майкрофт, глянув на Грега. — Но я узнаю правду. Это мой дом, никто раньше не входил сюда без приглашения. И никто больше не войдет.

От тона Майкрофта мурашки бежали по коже, но Грег взял себя в руки и ответил:

— Дом твой, но дело все еще мое. Я останусь.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Майкрофт и снова повернулся к Харрис. — Вашу сделку организовывала миссис Маргарет Купер?

— Да, — ответила Харрис. Простые ответы давались ей относительно легко.

— Но вы отказались? — спросил Майкрофт снова. Ему ответили утвердительно. — И больше не связывались ни с кем из другого мира?

Опять безликий утвердительный ответ.

— Как вы вошли внутрь? — Майкрофт сжал плечо чуть сильнее.

Харрис несколько секунд бездумно смотрела в пространство, прежде чем сказать:

— Через дверь.

— Как вы вошли через дверь? — Майкрофт повысил тон. Его пальцы, сжимающие плечо, побелели. — Как преодолели защиту дома?

— Я… — выдохнула Харрис, открыв рот, да так и замерла на пару мгновений с отвисшей челюстью, словно не сразу сообразила ее поднять. Потом продолжила отрывисто, словно кто-то дергал ее за ниточки. — Я. Не знаю. Я хотела войти. Я вошла. Я хотела найти того. Кто. Убил моего ребенка. Убил моего ребенка. Убил моего ребенка.

Майкрофт слегка встряхнул ее и спросил:

— Кто его убил?

Харрис закрыла рот и склонила голову набок, словно задумалась. Так она еще больше напоминала гигантскую марионетку.

— Магия убила моего сына, — из ее левого глаза медленно потекла слеза. — Магия. Убила. Моего. Сына. Убила. Убила. Убила.

После каждого произнесенного слова голова Харрис неестественно дергалась в сторону, как у заводной игрушки с почти закончившимся заводом. Из уголка рта потекла слюна.

— Майкрофт, останови это! — не выдержав, крикнул Грег.

То ли решив его послушать, то ли потому что узнал все необходимое, Майкрофт подчинился. Он перенес руку с плеча на голову, и Харрис заснула, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Грег испытал огромное облегчение, когда ее неживые глаза закрылись.

— Ты привыкнешь, — зачем-то пробормотал Майкрофт. Грег не понял, к чему это — он точно не хотел привыкать к подобному.

— С ней все будет нормально?

— Если не считать головной боли, то да, — ответил Майкрофт хрипло. — Я стер последние два часа и восстановил блок двадцатилетней давности: тогда ей уже стирали память, но сегодняшнее трагическое событие прорвало его. Но я не могу гарантировать, что это не случится снова. Ничего не могу гарантировать.

Слышать такое признание от Майкрофта было неожиданно и страшно, намного страшнее дьявольского кукольного театра.

— А ты? Ты будешь в порядке? — спросил Грег, пристально разглядывая Майкрофта. Тот выглядел так, словно не спал неделю и находился в одном шаге от комы.

Майкрофт только мрачно усмехнулся. Грегу это совсем не понравилось.

Входная дверь открылась, и внутрь решительно вошла Антея. За ее спиной два здоровых парня с одинаковыми короткими стрижками остались топтаться на пороге.

— Мне нужно сделать пару звонков, — бросил Майкрофт, резко поднявшись и направившись прочь, вверх по лестнице на второй этаж. Никаких указаний он не давал. Наверное, потому что в них не было необходимости.

— Давай, инспектор, помоги мне ее поднять, — Антея наклонилась и закинула одну руку Харрис себе на плечо.

— Что с ней будет? — спросил Грег, подхватывая женщину с другой стороны и переваливая основной вес на себя.

— Отвезем ее домой, — ответила Антея просто. Она не выглядела удивленной, словно каждый день развозила людей с потерей памяти по домам. Может быть, так оно и было. — Обычно мы подкидываем бутылку для убедительности, но сейчас в этом нет необходимости. Ее состояние спишут на стресс.

Грег почувствовал, что на него накатывает сокрушающая беспомощность. Он не мог принести никакой пользы, не мог даже выйти из дома, чтобы донести мать погибшего до машины. Пришлось неловко передать ее двум парням прямо через порог.

— Вы можете сделать так, чтобы кто-то был рядом с ней, когда она проснется? — попросил Грег, повернувшись к Антее. — Позвонить родственникам или кому-то еще? Пожалуйста?

Антея в ответ посмотрела на него пристально, словно только сейчас заметила, но кивнула. Она немного напоминала Королеву Фей — тот же лед в глазах, те же движения. Но, как ни странно, красивее. Морщины и едва заметные несовершенства лица делали ее живее.

— Осторожнее там! — крикнул Грег в сторону улицы, где парни укладывали Харрис в машину. Потом снова глянул на Антею и быстро выпалил, не давая себе возможности передумать: — Могу я задать личный вопрос?

— Инспектор, — Антея улыбнулась, — конечно, вы можете задать личный вопрос.

Ее интонация однозначно намекала, что каждый волен спрашивать все что угодно, а вот ответ на свой вопрос можно и не получить. Но Грег все-таки решил рискнуть:

— Вы помните что-нибудь? Ну… Оттуда? — поняв, как глупо звучит, Грег добавил более официально: — Что-нибудь, что может помочь расследованию?

Антея приподняла брови, и Грег подумал, что сейчас она просто развернется и уйдет. Но он все-таки услышал ответ:

 

— Теперь почти ничего. Только что мне было весело. И, если побывал там, сложно заставить себя жить и любить людей, — Антея переступила порог и закончила, уже стоя на улице: — Но я пытаюсь. Мы оба пытаемся, честно.

Она протянула руку и закрыла за собой дверь.

***

Майкрофта снова удалось найти по приоткрытой двери. Грег не ожидал, что попадет в спальню, но беспокойство быстро победило смущение.

— Эй, — позвал Грег, входя внутрь, — ты как?

Майкрофт лежал на кровати поверх покрывала прямо в своем дорогом костюме, устало прикрыв глаза ладонью.

— Как будто огромные личинки прогрызли во мне дыры, заползли под кожу и принялись пожирать плоть, — ответил он, не подминая ладони.

— Спасибо, это как раз тот образ, без которого моя жизнь была неполной, — пробормотал Грег, оглядываясь. Подходящий стул быстро попался на глаза. К этому можно было привыкнуть.

Грег придвинул стул к кровати, но не слишком близко, и присел на край.

— Миссис Харрис… — начал он, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос. — Она какая-нибудь ведьма? Телепат?

— Хуже, — убрав руку с лица, Майкрофт приподнялся, опершись на спинку кровати, и повернулся к Грегу, — она мать, которая потеряла своего ребенка. Должен признать, придумано ловко, хотя и не очень изящно.

Грег молчал, ожидая пояснений. Он даже не сомневался, что они вскоре последуют, и оказался прав.

— Я знаю, у тебя нет детей, но все-таки представь на секунду, — продолжил Майкрофт, пристально на него глядя, — ты молод, с ребенком на руках, по уши в долгах и в отчаянии. И вот тебя приглашают в богатый таинственный дом, предлагая простой способ решения всех проблем. Ты много думаешь об этом, но в итоге, собрав в кулак последнюю волю, отказываешься. Потом забываешь о самой встрече, но сомнения и вина за подобные мысли остаются с тобой навсегда.

Майкрофт говорил таким убедительным тоном, что Грег почти видел молодую девушку, в слезах убегающую по скользкому крыльцу и прижимающую к себе плачущего ребенка. По спине бежали мурашки.

— Допустим, ты настолько силен духом, что сам справляешься со всеми проблемами и добиваешься счастья для себя и своего ребенка вопреки всему, — Майкрофт сделал небольшую паузу и закончил: — А потом, когда ты почти совсем расслабился, твоего ребенка все-таки убивают. Способом, которым не способен убить обычный человек. Кого ты обвинишь?

— Магию? — предположил Грег, безуспешно пытаясь выкинуть из головы воспоминания о допросе.

— Конечно, — Майкрофт усмехнулся. — Но это абстрактное понятие. Люди просты, им нужны реальные предметы, которые можно ненавидеть. А все, что они видели, — это мой дом. Поэтому они ненавидят его. Ненавидят чистой, всепоглощающей ненавистью, которая сильнее любой магии. Я почувствовал колебания еще после первого убийства, но теперь окончательно в этом убедился.

Майкрофт выглядел усталым и довольным собой одновременно, как человек, который выполнил сложную работу. В голове Грега начали возникать нехорошие подозрения.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — начал он осторожно, — что кто-то убивает людей, чтобы… Что? Заставить других людей ненавидеть твой дом?

— Именно, — Майкрофт улыбнулся, до жути напомнив Шерлока, нащупавшего разгадку запутанного дела. — Это вряд ли убьет меня, но ослабит точно.

— Вряд ли убьет? — повторил Грег, стараясь сдерживать растущую злость. — То есть такое возможно?

Преступники из знакомого ему мира действовали иначе. У них было другое оружие. Кухонные ножи, обломки бутылок. Пистолеты — куда реже, чем могло бы показаться. Стрихнин в утренней овсянке, если совсем не повезет. Но как скрыться от ненависти?

И Майкрофт говорил об этом так просто, словно через день имел дело с чем-то подобным.

— Я полагаю, список подозреваемых получится слишком длинным? — мрачно спросил Грег. Майкрофт только приподнял бровь, не утруждая себя ответом. — Конечно. Что теперь? Будем просто сидеть и ждать следующих жертв?

— Жертву, — вдруг поправил Майкрофт. — Осталась одна, всего их будет три. Это волшебное число, а магические существа — рабы своих законов. И вряд ли придется долго ждать. Праздники — самое идеальное время.

Грег посмотрел в сторону окна. На улице уже сгущались сумерки. Рождество, конечно, самое волшебное время года. И почему-то именно в этот светлый праздник темнело быстрее всего.

Наверное, магия Рождества заключалась в том, что оно усиливало чувства людей, скрытые под бытовыми проблемами в другое время. Счастливые люди могли остановиться на минуту, отвлечься от ежедневного бега, чтобы как следует насладиться этим состоянием и понять, каким богатством обладают, а несчастные… Для них в праздники скорая помощь всегда дежурила в усиленном режиме. И хуже потери близкого человека может быть только потеря близкого человека в Рождество.

Можно было лгать себе в другое время, но какой смысл отрицать очевидное в Рождество? Грег, например, не хотел быть один. Никогда не хотел, если быть до конца честным с собой, но сегодня — особенно. И, кажется, его желание исполнили. С кучей подвохов и мешком проблем в придачу, как обычно бывает в фильмах про джиннов. За все приходится платить. Но он готов был заплатить. Да что там, он вдруг осознал, что готов был обнять этот несчастный мешок проблем в новом костюме прямо сейчас.

Грег смотрел на Майкрофта, стараясь не поднимать взгляд к потолку. Если он обнаружит там магическим образом появившуюся омелу, то застрелится от стыда.

— Давай я сделаю чай, — сказал Грег, поднимаясь. — А лучше — ужин. Праздничный. Я почти уверен, что справлюсь без телекинеза.

— Это не так сложно, — ответил Майкрофт с улыбкой, — телекинез, я имею в виду. Приготовление пищи — настоящий ад.

— Я все-таки попробую, — Грег мужественно кивнул, — а ты пока отдохни немного.

— Мне на самом деле нужно сделать пару звонков… — пробормотал Майкрофт без особой уверенности.

Выходя из комнаты, Грег краем глаза заметил, что Майкрофт снова лег. Это немного успокоило.

***

По правде говоря, Грег никогда не считал себя экспертом в приготовлении пищи, а за время холостяцкой жизни совсем расслабился. Но это была работа, которая занимала руки, и большего он не просил.

На кухне, как Грег и ожидал, нашлось много свежих продуктов. Судя по этикеткам, многие привезли только вчера. Возможно, Майкрофт сам собирался приготовить что-нибудь вкусненькое до того, как его одиночество так беспардонно нарушили.

Руки Грега были заняты нарезанием овощей, но мысли блуждали свободно. Он думал о человеке в большом пустом доме, который каждый день брал на себя слишком много. А теперь кто-то убивал одних людей, чтобы разозлить других и чтобы добраться до него. Звучало дико, но, судя по встрече с Королевой Фей, очередь из потенциальных врагов может выстроиться на полквартала. И вряд ли от Грега будет много пользы, если придется отбиваться.

Майкрофт появился как раз в тот момент, когда Грег раскладывал пасту по тарелкам, и остановился на пороге.

— Ров с крокодилами, — сказал Грег. Майкрофт вопросительно поднял бровь, и пришлось пояснить: — Ты не думал построить вокруг дома ров с крокодилами?

— В центре Лондона? — Майкрофт сделал вид, что обдумывает эту идею. — Нет, бедные животные задохнутся от выхлопных газов или замерзнут. Но Шерлоку бы понравилось.

Он мечтательно улыбнулся, словно всерьез представлял себе эту картину. Грег отметил, что выглядел Майкрофт немного лучше. Еще слегка бледный, но ужин должен исправить ситуацию.

— Нашел все необходимое? — спросил Майкрофт, садясь за стол. — Прости, из меня вышел никудышный хозяин.

— Да брось, это из меня вышел ужасный гость, — отмахнулся Грег, присоединяясь, — ввалился с утра пораньше, заляпал все кровью…

— Поверь, у меня бывали и похуже, — Майкрофт умудрился произнести эту простую фразу так многозначительно, что Грег почувствовал, как его кровь потеплела на несколько градусов.

Некоторое время они ели в тишине. Получилось вполне сносно, зря Грег переживал. Но Майкрофту, видимо, не очень нравилось. Съев совсем немного, он остановился, разглядывая блики на своей вилке и размышляя о чем-то.

— Много соли? — обреченно спросил Грег.

— Ты что, совсем не боишься? — Майкрофт резко поднял взгляд и прищурился. От его былой расслабленности не осталось и следа.

— Эльфов? — не понял Грег, но честно ответил: — Я не просто боюсь, я в ужасе. Не уверен, что когда-нибудь снова смогу спокойно смотреть на снег.

— Я не про них, — угрожающе тихо поправил Майкрофт. На его лице заплясали тени, как будто он сидел перед горящей свечой. Кухня и весь остальной мир словно растворились во мраке.

Положа руку на сердце Грег готов был согласиться, что выглядело это действительно жутковато. Но он скорее съел бы свой язык, чем признался.

— Ты меня запугиваешь, серьезно? Мы вернулись к этому этапу? Я думал, черных машин и таинственных звонков было достаточно, — проворчал Грег, стараясь звучать оскорбленно. — Хотя, да, признаю. Ты воистину ужасающий человек, раз смог съесть мой салат и не подавиться.

Что до всего остального, то Грег просто физически не мог испытывать суеверный страх перед человеком, у которого успел изучить все магнитики на холодильнике.

Черные тени исчезли, растаяли в воздухе, открыв миру светлую кухню и лицо с удивленным выражением. Грег не выдержал и улыбнулся.

Майкрофт тяжко вздохнул, как человек, который только что смирился со своей судьбой, и Грег улыбнулся шире. Он просто ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Так или иначе, слухи распространяются быстро, — произнес Майкрофт как ни в чем не бывало, словно продолжал только что оборвавшийся разговор. — Шерлок сбросил сообщение, что идет по следу. Кажется, мой список им все-таки пригодился. Королева Фей тоже переживает за свою репутацию. Она предложила за символическую плату прислать для помощи в расследовании лучшую из своих дочерей. Считает, что сложно придумать более подходящую приманку.

Грег начал понимать тонкости семейных отношений среди эльфов. Неудивительно, что дети после такого ехали крышей.

— Ты согласился? — спросил он.

— Естественно, нет, — Майкрофт фыркнул, словно до глубины души был оскорблен этим предположением. — Чем меньше фейри сейчас ходит по земле, тем проще найти убийцу.

— Не могу не согласиться, — у Грега до сих пор мурашки бежали по коже, когда он вспоминал тонкие паучьи пальцы. — А что там у Шерлока?

— Шерлок… — начал Майкрофт, но вдруг замер на полуслове, прислушиваясь. Грег тут же напрягся. Он ожидал, что сейчас потолок задрожит, и в дом начнет ломиться еще один родитель жертвы, в этот раз не забывший прихватить с собой кухонный нож.

Но никто не стучал. Майкрофт медленно, не глядя на Грега, потянулся к карману, достал телефон и набрал какой-то номер.

— Где мой брат сейчас? — спросил Майкрофт без всякого приветствия. Что бы ему ни ответили на том конце, это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Ничто в этом проклятом мире не предвещало ничего хорошего. — Понятно. Джон Уотсон?

На лице Майкрофта не дрогнул ни один мускул. Вот теперь Грег испугался.

— Что? — хрипло спросил он.

Для человека, десять лет не выходившего из дома, Майкрофт двигался удивительно быстро. Вскочив со стула, он вылетел из кухни — почти так же, как совсем недавно из кабинета. Грегу не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как не отставать.

Они снова оказались в коридоре, но Майкрофт направился не в сторону входной двери, а в приемную. Едва он вошел туда, шторы задернулись сами собой, а огонь в камине вспыхнул. В этом уже не было ничего от излишней драматизации, только чистая сила, не желающая тратить время.

— Ко мне, — прошипел Майкрофт тоном, не предполагающим отказа. Грег, наверное, и сам не смог бы сопротивляться, если бы уже не стоял рядом.

Тени на стене заплясали в два раза быстрее. Они жили какой-то своей жизнью, не зависящей от языков пламени.

Через какое-то время Грег заметил, что теней становится больше. Они обретали форму, приползали пауками и скарабеями из углов, прилетали с потолка птицами и летучими мышами, прыгали кошками со стены на стену и сливались в одну темную бушующую массу.

Грег оглянулся. Кроме него и Майкрофта в комнате все еще никого не было.

— Где он? — спросил Майкрофт. Тени от его голоса заплясали еще быстрее и отчаяннее. — Как вы могли его упустить?

Тени снова преобразились. Сначала стена почти полностью очистилась от них, потом на ней появились две бегущие фигуры. Первую легко было узнать даже по силуэту — кудри и развевающееся пальто не давали ошибиться. Вторая фигура, поменьше, очевидно, символизировала Джона.

Они бежали и бежали, как в чудном театре теней, не хватало только тревожной музыки на фоне. Потом на них стали падать темные тени-снежинки. Их становилось все больше и больше, и вот вихрь закрыл их полностью, а когда он рассеялся — двух бегущих фигур уже не было.

В голову Грега пришла глупая мысль, что зря он переживал по поводу жучков в участке — Майкрофту они явно были не нужны.

— Понятно, — выдохнул Майкрофт, словно на последнем издыхании, и опустился в кресло, почти свалился в него. Скарабеи и пауки разбежались по углам, и теперь комнату наполняли только самые обычные тени.

Вдруг стало так тихо, что Грег расслышал, как в камине трещат дрова, а за окном завывает вьюга.

— Такая погода бывает в Лондоне крайне редко, — почти шепотом произнес Майкрофт. Наверное, тоже услышал завывания. — Только когда что-то замышляется или когда что-то грядет. В такую погоду хорошо отводить глаза, заметать следы и убивать.

— Майкрофт, — одернул Грег твердо. Он почувствовал, что пришел его черед сохранять спокойствие. — То, что Шерлок пропал с радаров, еще ничего не значит. Черт возьми, это же Шерлок! Наверняка у него есть какой-то план. Или, скорее, пять.

Кажется, слова возымели должный эффект — Майкрофт немного успокоился, даже сел свободнее. Он уже выглядел как человек, который готов встать и решить все проблемы парой звонков. Но это длилось ровно до тех пор, пока телефон вдруг действительно не зазвонил.

Звонок был такой же стандартный, как у Грега.

— Номер Шерлока, — пояснил Майкрофт. Он поднял телефон к уху, без единого слова выслушал все, что ему сказали, и ответил коротко: — Хорошо, я приду.

Грегу это не нравилось. Ему это чертовски не нравилось.

— Майкрофт, даже не…

— Сядь, пожалуйста, — вдруг попросил Майкрофт, убирая телефон в карман. Грег смог бы устоять перед самым грозным приказом, но не перед этим искренним усталым тоном.

Они сидели друг напротив друга, точь-в-точь как в первую встречу.

— Фейри — рабы своих законов, поэтому жертв будет три, — продолжил Майкрофт спокойно, сложив пальцы под подбородком. — И третья — либо я, либо Шерлок, это их условие. А я не могу отдать им Шерлока. Не после всего, что было.

Грег боялся пошевелиться, старался даже лишний раз не дышать. Он не до конца понимал, что происходит, но знал — что бы он сейчас ни услышал, у него для этого слишком мало алкоголя в крови.

— Это произошло еще до того, как я узнал про тот мир, — продолжал Майкрофт, глядя в сторону огня. — Один фейри увлекся Шерлоком, а контролирование разума — единственный способ ухаживаний, которым фейри владеют. Но Шерлок не мог позволить кому-то лезть в свой мозг, поэтому решал проблему радикально — делал так, чтобы вообще никто не мог контролировать его разум, даже он сам.

Наркотики, понял Грег. Он почувствовал, как его тошнит.

— Майкрофт, мы спасем его. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— А если нет? — Майкрофт горько усмехнулся. — Тогда не нужны будут родители мертвых детей, я сам убью себя своей ненавистью, и я имею в виду буквально, без всяких метафор. На меня упадет потолок или что-нибудь в этом духе. Не очень изящно, но ловко, признаю. Нет, я должен пойти. Три — волшебное число. Сначала миссис Купер, потом ты… Кажется, пришло время встретить Духа Будущего Рождества.

Грег устало вытер лицо руками, приказывая себе собраться и думать. Кажется, пришла его очередь.

— Разве ты вообще можешь выйти отсюда и не умереть? — спросил он, пытаясь воззвать к логике — и очень скоро пожалел об этом.

— Есть один способ, — ответил Майкрофт после паузы, продолжая смотреть в сторону камина. В этом освещении его глаза казались совсем черными, с крошечными прыгающими огоньками вместо зрачков. — Проводник может уйти на покой без вреда для здоровья при двух условиях: если умрет его предшественник и если появится подходящий преемник. Миссис Купер наверняка уже после первого убийства почувствовала, что дому угрожает опасность, поэтому преподнесла мне последний рождественский подарок. Своим уходом она дала мне возможность для маневра. Что до преемника… Должно быть, у дома сработала самозащита, и после первого убийства он сам стал приманивать подходящего, — Майкрофт снова усмехнулся, посмотрел на снежный шар на каминной полке и наконец перевел взгляд на Грега. — Глупо было думать, что это моя харизма, да?

Грегу показалось, что на него плеснули ведро холодной воды.

— Майкрофт, — глухо сказал он, — нет. Иди к черту, я отказываюсь.

— Проводники редко бывают похожи друг на друга, — продолжал Майкрофт, словно не слышал. — Видел бы ты эти ужасные салфеточки на телевизоре, которые были здесь при миссис Купер… — он содрогнулся. — Но кое-что у всех проводников общее. У них нет детей, они одиноки, и они попадают в смертельную опасность, после которой навсегда застревают между жизнью и смертью, между двумя мирами. То покушение на самом деле почти убило меня, как тебя — заклятие осколков.

Все эти разговоры на светлой кухне про рахат-лукум и торговлю — тогда это звучало так просто. Но на самом деле все было еще проще, с ужасом понял Грег. Не множество фантастических миров, а только два. Наш и другой. Не «потусторонний» — это слово неудачное, потому что есть куда более подходящее. Загробный.

— Но, к своему стыду, я начал подозревать только после разбившейся чашки, — Майкрофт кивнул сам себе. — Будущее проводников нельзя прочитать, и их нельзя отследить ни одним заклятием поиска. Я должен бы научить тебя всему, но у нас нет времени. Я попрошу кого-нибудь обо всем тебе рассказать. До полуночи переходный период, потом ты станешь полноправным владельцем дома. Желаю удачи.

С этими словами он поднялся со своего места. Грег попытался вскочить следом — и не смог.

— Майкрофт! — гневно закричал он, пытаясь встать снова и снова, но безуспешно. Руки не отрывались от подлокотников, словно их примотало невидимыми веревками. — Майкрофт, что ты сделал?

Не отвечая, Майкрофт пошел в сторону двери. На полпути развернулся, словно забыл что-то сказать, и почти буднично произнес:

— Там кофе в верхнем ящике на кухне. Только для своих, вкус просто божественный. И счета на комоде, лучше по ним заплатить. Как ни пытался, я не смог зачаровать коммунальные службы, представляешь? Этих ничего не берет, — он усмехнулся, глядя на Грега почти с нежностью. — И, может быть, потом Шерлок захочет забрать что-то из моих личных вещей… Их немного накопилось.

— Майкрофт, не делай этого, — взмолился Грег.

— Прощай, Грегори, — ответил Майкрофт, развернулся и быстро ушел, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Шаги по ту сторону Грег не смог расслышать, как ни пытался.

***

Следующий час прошел в мучениях. Грег пытался встать с кресла, вырваться, кричал на дом и пробовал с ним договориться, но добился только режущей боли в руках, словно от ссадин. И еще несколько стеклянных шариков на елке с треском взорвались.

— Как ты могло так со мной поступить? — с мрачным отчаянием спросил Грег у кресла. Он уже не видел ничего странного в разговоре с предметами мебели. Обидно было только, что никто не отвечал, а времени до полуночи с каждой минутой становилось все меньше. Этот долгий день подходил к концу невозможно быстро.

Ситуация изменилась, когда послышалось странное шуршание. Грег замер, пытаясь понять, не показалось ли ему.

Какое-то время было тихо, а потом шуршание повторилось. Следом открылась дверь платяного шкафа в конце комнаты, и оттуда, пригнувшись, выбрался тот самый чернокожий мужчина в костюме. Он с невозмутимым видом отряхнулся, водрузил на голову цилиндр и произнес:

— Если я услышу хоть одну шутку про Нарнию, прокляну до девятого колена.

Грег недоуменно на него уставился. Ему было не до шуток. Мужчина подошел ближе и встал у кресла Майкрофта.

— С кем имею честь? — спросил он совсем другим, куда более вежливым тоном.

— Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, — ответил Грег настороженно. — А вы, как я понял…

— Урок первый, — перебил барон грубо, — никому не называй свое настоящее имя. Используй второе, как делают Майкрофт и Шерлок, или придумай псевдоним. Зная настоящее имя, можно сделать с человеком массу неприятных вещей. Например, отыскать его местоположение или проклясть так, что родная мать не узнает.

Ситуация начала проясняться. Грег вспомнил слова Майкрофта про невозможность его отследить, но не стал их повторять. Этому типу в цилиндре он не доверял.

Зато у Грега возникла идея, как Майкрофт смог найти убийцу — он просто прошел туда, где были Шерлок и Джон.

— Тебя послал Майкрофт? — спросил Грег, начиная злиться. — Мне не нужны уроки, я вообще на это не подписывался! — он выдохнул и продолжил спокойнее: — Разве не требуется мое согласие? Свобода воли и все такое?

— Разумеется, — кивнул барон. Казалось, его вообще нельзя было ничем смутить. — Но не всегда согласие должно быть вербальным. Ты ел его еду? Спал в его месте? Урок второй: никогда так не делай, если попал в другой мир, — барон смерил Грега тяжелым взглядом и добавил: — Хотя для этого урока уже поздновато.

Под темным взглядом, без возможности двигаться Грег чувствовал себя очень неуютно. Но время утекало, и нужно было что-то предпринять как можно быстрее.

Конечно, Грег предпочел бы добрую фею-крестную, которая прилетела бы на крыльях бабочки и спасла его, но приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Он вобрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил:

— К черту уроки, помоги мне! Я ведь могу заключить сделку? Что ты хочешь в обмен на помощь?

Сказав это, Грег понял, что ему совсем нечего предложить. За свои годы он не нажил ничего особенно дорогого, и даже его потрепанная душа вряд ли на что-то сгодится. Но мрачные мысли только укрепили его решимость. Потому что если в это темное Рождество убьют Майкрофта, то у него совсем ничего не останется. Ведь тогда пропадет главное — надежда на что-то большее, чем его теперешняя жизнь.

Барон глянул на него сверху вниз и с совершенно серьезным видом ответил:

— Хорошо, я хочу право первой ночи.

Грег моргнул. Потом еще раз.

— Серьезно?.. — переспросил он.

Барон несколько секунд выдерживал драматическую паузу, а потом вдруг громко засмеялся, обнажив белоснежные зубы.

— Нет, но ты бы видел свое лицо! — отсмеявшись, ответил он. — Я двести лет мечтал так пошутить, но подходящий случай все никак не представлялся.

Наверное, в загробном мире было совсем скучно. Грег открыл рот, собираясь высказать все, что он думает о своевременности подобных шуток в целом и дурацком цилиндре в частности, как вдруг почувствовал какое-то изменение в воздухе. Он не мог до конца объяснить, в чем именно оно выражалось. Просто как будто дрова в камине стали трещать чуть громче.

Грег попробовал поднять руки от подлокотников, и у него получилось. Он закатал рукава рубашки и действительно обнаружил под ними ссадины от запястий до локтей.

— Я помогу тебе, платы не нужно, — ответил барон. Он снова вернулся к серьезности. За сменой его настроений и масок невозможно было уследить.

Очевидно, недоверчивый взгляд Грега красноречиво говорил сам за себя, поэтому барон усмехнулся и подошел ближе к камину. В свете огня его фигура выглядела впечатляюще.

— Майкрофт и тебе толкал циничную речь про то, что все покупается и продается? И ты поверил?

— Я верю, что на все есть причина, — произнес Грег, потирая руки.

— Хорошо, вот тебе несколько, — весело ответил барон, засовывая руки в карманы и слегка покачиваясь на носках. — Я помогу, потому что с Майкрофтом мне будет работать проще, чем с тобой. И потому что я имею виды на эту территорию — британцы всегда меня завораживали. Или потому что терпеть не могу эльфов, особенно тех, которые воруют и убивают детей.

— Фейри, — на автомате поправил Грег, за что получил еще одну усмешку.

— Без разницы, — отмахнулся барон и продолжил, распаляясь: — Я помогу, потому что мне скучно. Потому что у тебя красивые глаза. Потому что Майкрофту на своем посту уже пора бы понять, что не все покупается и продается. Или потому что одна моя хорошая подруга попросила за него. Ты знал, что проводники в награду за службу могут выбирать место, в которое отправятся после смерти? Скажи, что ему передают привет. Я ничего не забыл? Выбирай любую причину.

Грег медленно поднялся со своего кресла — тело почти не слушалось. Он оперся рукой на спинку для равновесия. Поверить в слова барона удавалось с трудом, но выбирать все еще не приходилось.

— Хорошо, ты можешь вернуть Майкрофта и Шерлока с Джоном сюда? — спросил Грег прямо.

Барон смотрел на него так, словно едва сдерживал желание рассмеяться.

— Нет, я уже помог тебе выбраться, этого достаточно. Теперь ты должен пройти испытание. И не смотри на меня так, я не шучу. Есть правила, а против некоторых правил не могу пойти даже я, — он перевел взгляд на огонь, потом на каминную полку, где стоял снежный шар. — Но есть и другое правило, про волшебную тройку. Так что вот тебе мой третий совет.

Снова взглянув на Грега, барон эффектно обвел рукой вокруг.

— Все это — не какое-то волшебное место, которое можно обнести гигантскими булыжниками и показывать туристам. Сам по себе дом не обладает магией, просто проводники используют его, чтобы отражать свою силу. Много порогов, опять же, это удобно. Но если тебе не нужно открывать двери, то на время подойдет предмет любого размера. Хоть ожерелье из ушей, хоть таймер для готовки. Главное, чтобы проводник испытывал к нему теплые чувства. Я понятно намекаю?

— Понятно, — Грег не был до конца уверен, что отвечает честно, но он действительно надеялся, что все понял. — Спасибо. Наверное.

— Отлично, — барон окинул его пристальным взглядом и сделал пару шагов к шкафу, но потом вдруг повернулся к Грегу. — О, я вспомнил главную причину. Люблю хорошие финалы, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Особенно те, где все умирают.

Барон широко улыбнулся и начал растворяться в воздухе. Постепенно — сначала исчезла одежда, потом кожа и мясо, оставив одни кости. Скелет шутливо помахал рукой и пропал окончательно.

— Показушник, — беззлобно пробормотал Грег.

В ответ донесся веселый смех.

***

Когда барон исчез, комната снова стала выглядеть так, словно ничего необычного в ней никогда не происходило. Но Грег знал, что времени на передышку у него нет.

Значит, испытание. Хотел бы Грег сказать, что весь сегодняшний день — одно большое испытание, но все-таки это было бы не вполне справедливо. Потому что парочка милых сердцу минут почти искупала все остальное.

Испытание, говорите? Будет вам испытание.

Едва Грег взял телефон в руку, как тот сразу зазвонил. На экране неожиданно высветился номер Донован.

— Слушаю? — Грег взял трубку, ожидая худшего.

— Босс, это я! — Донован звучала непривычно взволнованной. — Я знаю, тебя просили не беспокоить, но… Я насчет фрика, он совсем с катушек слетел.

Внутри Грега все похолодело, хотя температура его тела и так была опасно низкой.

— Что случилось? — спросил Грег быстро. — Вы нашли его? Джон с ним?

— Да, они… — Донован помолчала секунду, словно не знала, как лучше сформулировать. — Джон лежал на автобусной остановке, без сознания. Его отправили в больницу, но он до сих пор не очнулся. Врачи пока не могут понять, что с ним. Он как будто просто спит. А Шерлок танцевал рядом с той остановкой.

— В каком смысле танцевал? — не понял Грег. Он понадеялся, что ему послышалось.

— Танцевал, — повторила Донован четко, убивая последнюю надежду. — Приставал к прохожим, пытался кружить их в вальсе, какая-то такая чушь. Одна женщина вызвала полицию. Сейчас он у нас в камере, но… Босс, он и там танцует, сам с собой. Не откликается, никак не реагирует, только танцует, словно с невидимкой. Выглядит жутко. Я всегда знала, что однажды у него снесет крышу, но чтобы так… Мне вызвать санитаров?

Грег прижал пальцы к переносице и с силой зажмурился. Голова болела нещадно. Но, по крайней мере, Джон и Шерлок живы. Это уже что-то.

— Нет, не нужно санитаров, — выдохнул Грег, — просто проследи, чтобы он не поранился, хорошо? Позвони мне, если кто-то из них придет в себя. Это важно, Донован, обязательно позвони. Я со всем разберусь.

Хотел бы Грег сам в это верить.

— Хорошо, — отозвалась Донован без особой твердости в голосе.

— К утру я точно со всем разберусь, — пообещал Грег искренне. У него просто не было выбора.

Сбросив звонок, Грег огляделся, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Его первоначальный план назвать имя Джона только что с треском провалился. И вряд ли удастся отследить Майкрофта, особенно если тот не хотел быть найденным. Грег был новичком во всем этом магическом деле, но в последнем даже не сомневался.

Значит, оставалось только узнать имя убийцы. Проще простого.

Шерлок бы сейчас не помешал, в стрессовых ситуациях он соображал в два раза быстрее. Но у Грега было время подумать, пока он пытался выбраться из кресла.

Майкрофт успел сказать, что Шерлоку пригодился список и что они с Джоном шли по следу. В списке были имена тех детей, которые побывали в мире фейри и вернулись. Сначала Грег считал их потенциальными жертвами. Но что если все было совсем наоборот? Они искали человека, вошедшего в контакт с другим миром, а связь всегда проще установить, если у тебя за спиной осталась парочка знакомых.

Телефон все еще был в его руке. Грег набрал номер Антеи.

— Инспектор, — она ответила спокойно, словно совершенно не была удивлена позднему звонку.

— Антея, мне нужна твоя помощь, — выпалил Грег.

— Говорите, — отозвалась она. — Мистер Холмс передал четкие инструкции оказать вам любое содействие, — Антея сделала едва заметную паузу, потом спросила: — С ним все в порядке?

Последняя фраза была произнесена почти обычным невозмутимым тоном, но все-таки в нем можно было услышать легкую нотку беспокойства. Наверное, в случае с Антеей это означало настоящую панику.

— Я потом объясню, — Грег не мог терять время. — У тебя есть список, который Майкрофт отправлял Шерлоку?

— Список вернувшихся из другого мира детей? — спросила Антея напрямую. — Да. Мы начали собирать по ним информацию еще утром. Секунду, — на мгновение в трубке повисла тишина, потом раздалось твердое: — Перед глазами.

— Отлично! — Грег мысленно пообещал себе, что если они выберутся из этой заварухи невредимыми, то он попросит у Майкрофта для Антеи премию. — Сколько там человек?

— Пятьдесят.

Господи, пятьдесят детей. Грег приказал себе собраться и спросил:

— Сколько мужчин?

— Двадцать семь, — отозвалась Антея. — Оставшихся в живых на сегодняшний день пятеро.

Грег вспомнил слова Майкрофта о том, что вернувшиеся дети не могли привыкнуть к жизни в реальности, но столкнуться с цифрами оказалось действительно жутко. С другой стороны, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, сейчас ему такая математика только на руку.

— Можешь сбросить досье на них на мой телефон?

Через пару минут Грег уже листал файлы. Его надежда, что он узнает парня по фотографии, не оправдалась: они все были какие-то одинаковые, тощие и большеглазые, словно их специально подбирали на одну роль.

После тщательного разглядывания Грег отсек одного из них, рыжего — слишком много веснушек на лице. Другой парень, как выяснилось, переехал из Лондона в Америку. Осталось трое. Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался, что их останется именно трое.

Все трое, как и ожидалось, были из богатых семей. И все, судя по досье, почти половину детства провели на домашнем обучении, а потом — в закрытых частных интернатах. Грег с мрачным интересом размышлял, насколько отработана схема по восстановлению таких детей в системе и как дорого это обходится их родителям.

Еще одной общей чертой были многочисленные посещения психологов и психиатров. Все парни какое-то время принимали антидепрессанты, и ни у одного из них не было постоянной работы.

Подумав, Грег все-таки решил исключить единственного студента, изучающего банковское дело. Двое оставшихся были похожи как братья за маленьким отличием — у одного из них был диплом об окончании музыкальной школы. Барабанщик.

— И я сыграл Ему на барабане, па-рампам-пам-пам, па-рам пам-пам-пам… — пропел Грег под нос, глядя на свое отражение в одном из уцелевших елочных шаров. — Кажется, у нас есть победитель.

Риск ошибиться был все еще слишком велик, но времени на раздумья не осталось. Отправив Антее сообщение с инструкциями, Грег подошел к двери, взялся за ручку и сосредоточился. Он вспомнил, как двигал стулья, постарался удержать эту мысль в голове и, зажмурившись, произнес:

— Генри Уильям Моррис.

А потом Грег открыл дверь и шагнул через порог на бетонный пол.

***

Догадка Грега была проста. Он решил, что раз можно связаться с загробным миром через бубен, то и барабан подойдет. Тем более в клубе и пабе за ревом музыки легко скрыть любые звуки. Все лучше, чем сверлить дырку в голове.

Сделав пару шагов по незнакомому помещению, Грег понял, что, похоже, не ошибся в выборе имени. Он оказался внутри большого склада, заставленного стеллажами с коробками и контейнерами. Рядом никого не было, а единственная дверь осталась за его спиной.

Умно. Скрыться в случае необходимости будет проблематично — если Майкрофт и убийцы не за ближайшим ящиком, то придется бежать через весь зал.

Но, по крайней мере, глаза и сердце Грега еще не взорвались. Значит, был шанс, что его глупый план сработает.

Грег принялся осторожно передвигаться по складу, стараясь не издавать звуков и выглядывая из-за каждого поворота, прежде чем сделать шаг. Очень скоро послышалась музыка. Точнее, бой барабанов.

Ритм казался совсем простым, он словно все время повторял сам себя, но было в нем что-то завораживающее. Под такую музыку должны хоронить шаманов.

Все выглядело так, словно Грегу недвусмысленно намекали, куда нужно идти. Что ж, он не собирался их разочаровывать. Антея обещала отследить его телефон, как только он покинет дом, и прислать подмогу, но до полуночи осталось совсем немного.

Источник звука нашелся быстро — мелодия исходила из телефона, который лежал на картонной коробке посреди пустой, незанятой стеллажами площадки. Кто-то словно специально очистил место для последнего действия.

Декорации тоже не подкачали. Рядом с коробкой стояло старинное зеркало в человеческий рост. Вернее, рама от зеркала на подставке и пара уцелевших осколков —остальные были живописно разбросаны по полу вокруг.

Раму и осколки покрывала свежая багровая кровь. Все это напоминало декорации к какому-нибудь ужастику любительского подросткового театра. Но ощущение нереальности пропало в тот момент, когда Грег увидел Майкрофта.

Майкрофт сидел на полу рядом с зеркалом, опираясь спиной на один из больших контейнеров. Пиджак куда-то пропал, волосы растрепались, а рукава рубашки оказались разорваны и покрыты кровью.

Грег с ужасом осознал, что на зеркале куда больше крови, чем человек мог потерять без вреда для здоровья. Но Майкрофт был жив и даже оставался в сознании, пусть и выглядел так, словно на это у него уходили последние силы.

Впрочем, ему вполне хватило сил закатить глаза, когда он увидел Грега. А потом Майкрофт мрачно посмотрел куда-то ему за плечо.

Грег успел только резко развернуться, прежде чем почувствовал, как ему в шею уперлось что-то холодное, острое и… Мокрое? При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказалась большая сосулька, магическим образом висящая в воздухе. Она слегка подрагивала, словно ей не терпелось пронзить человеческую плоть.

— Я видел это в одном мультике, — хмуро пробормотал Грег.

В паре шагов, на месте, где он был совсем недавно, теперь стояла пара — тот самый парень, который напал на Грега в тупике, и девушка в длинном серебристом платье. Они обнимали друг друга за талии.

— Добрый вечер, инспектор, — девушка улыбнулась.

Грег мог бы сказать, что ее улыбка была теплее, чем у Антеи, но это было бы не совсем верно. Не теплее, скорее эмоциональнее и немного безумнее. Так улыбаются люди, которые любят смотреть, как мучают животных, но хорошо это скрывают. А внешне девушка напоминала Королеву Фей. Но если та выглядела изящной и тонкой, то эта — тощей от недоедания.

— Познакомься, Грегори, — отозвался откуда-то из-за спины Майкрофт. Грег не рискнул повернуть к нему голову. — Ты имеешь честь лицезреть лучшую и талантливейшую дочь Королевы Фей и по совместительству убийцу, которого мы ищем. Хорошо, что я отказался от ее помощи. Было бы неловко.

— Если бы ты не отказался, она бы попала в Лондон обычным путем, и не пришлось бы все это устраивать! — крикнул Генри на Майкрофта.

— Не люблю упрощать кому-то жизнь, такой уж я человек.

Не выдержав, Грег усмехнулся. К сожалению, это не осталось незамеченным — фея тут же перевела на него недовольный взгляд. Ее пальцы с силой впились в тело Генри. Тот дернулся, но не отстранился.

— Инспектор, — фея приподняла бровь, и сосулька стала давить на шею Грега немного сильнее. — Я люблю поиграть, но сейчас у меня нет настроения. Медленно достань то, что у тебя в кармане, и брось на пол.

Грег замер, боясь вдохнуть.

— Да ладно, ты всерьез думал, что она не почувствует артефакт такой силы? — Генри оскалился, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией. На фотографии он выглядел добрее.

Сосулька стала давить еще сильнее, и Грег почувствовал, как по шее стекает капля крови. Медленно, насколько это возможно, он достал из кармана снежный шар с домиком внутри. За стеклом теперь падал настоящий снег, а маленькие окошки тепло светились, как будто внутри кто-то зажег камин.

— Брось это, — приказала фея.

Грег застыл с шаром в руке. Он пытался сосредоточиться, вспоминал, как вызывал стулья, как прошел на склад через дверь приемной, как вложил силу в шар. Он хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь, мечтал всем сердцем, чтобы эта парочка превратилась в пепел, а они с Майкрофтом оказались дома, в безопасности.

Ничего не получилось. Он не смог сделать совсем ничего.

Фее надоело ждать, и она нетерпеливо взмахнула рукой. Сосулька в одно мгновение перелетела от шеи Грега к его запястью и с размаху воткнулась туда. Руку пронзила боль, и пальцы разжались сами собой. Шар упал на пол, и стекло с оглушающим треском лопнуло.

— Идея неплохая, — произнесла фея почти с сочувствием. — Правда. Ты смог принести силу Майкрофта с собой. Одна проблема — чтобы ей пользоваться, он должен с ней соприкасаться. С настоящим домом это куда легче, достаточно просто находиться внутри. А вот артефакты приходится держать в руках. И управлять ими куда сложнее, даже опытные маги не справляются без практики. Хотя это уже неважно.

Грег с глухим отчаянием смотрел, как свет в окошках игрушечного домика медленно тух, пока не погас совсем.

В следующую секунду его сердце взорвалось болью.

***

Пошатнувшись, Грег развернулся и побрел к Майкрофту, едва переставляя ноги. Боль в груди не пропадала, и в какой-то момент он не выдержал и упал на колени. Последние пару шагов пришлось проползти.

Добравшись до Майкрофта, Грег сел рядом с ним плечом к плечу и уперся спиной в тот же контейнер. Стало немного легче.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил Майкрофт. Его голос звучал раздраженно и обвинительно, но теплое плечо позволяло с этим смириться.

— Зачем ты меня обездвижил? — в тон ему отозвался Грег. — А если бы я захотел в туалет?

Майкрофт помолчал немного, потом ответил честно:

— Об этом я не подумал.

— Было бы неловко, — повторил Грег его слова и слабо улыбнулся.

Фея отцепилась от Генри и легко подбежала к ним, словно порхала по цветочному лугу, а не по грязному складу. Она чуть наклонилась, с любопытством разглядывая их сверху вниз.

— Интересно, — протянула фея так, словно происходящее ее чрезвычайно забавляло. — Один из вас не может умереть от потери крови, потому что все еще немножко проводник. А другой не может умереть от моего заклятья, потому что уже немножко проводник. Но после полуночи первый превратится в смертельно раненого человека, а второй — в покинувшего дом проводника, и оба умрут. Как удачно все складывается.

Грег не знал, что на это ответить. Для феи все действительно складывалось удачно. А он оказался последним идиотом.

— Я хотела убить тебя ударом в сердце, инспектор, — продолжила фея, глядя на Грега. — Но ты потерял право на мое милосердие, когда попытался обмануть меня, и теперь твоя смерть будет мучительной.

— Милосердие? — переспросил Грег. — Тех людей ты тоже убивала из милосердия?

— Мне нужна была их смерть, чтобы добраться до Майкрофта, но да, я попыталась сделать ее максимально безболезненной. В этом мое милосердие.

Перед мысленным взором всплыло отрешенное лицо судьи и яростный взгляд миссис Харрис. Грег понял, что говорить о милосердии с фейри было бесполезно.

Генри тем временем копался в своем телефоне. Грег не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что тот выкладывает свежие фотки с места событий в инстаграм. Но, оказалось, он просто переключал музыку, и вскоре из динамиков донеслась другая мелодия, куда более плавная. Уже не барабаны, а скрипка.

— Можем отпраздновать, любовь моя, — счастливо улыбнулся Генри, возвращая телефон на коробку, — мы это заслужили.

Фея захлопала в ладоши, подбежала к Генри, и они закружились в вальсе. Обстановка склада и два умирающих человека рядом их совсем не смущали.

— Они были влюблены друг в друга… Насколько фейри понимают влюбленность, — пояснил Майкрофт, с презрением глядя на танец. — Но в четырнадцать мамочка выкинула мальчика назад на грешную землю, а девочка осталась в сказке. Мальчик вырос и написал мелодию, которая позволила ему общаться с девочкой через зеркала. И они болтали дни и ночи напролет.

— А потом мальчик и девочка стали убивать людей, — закончил Грег.

— Вроде того, — Майкрофт скривился. — Она научилась пропускать через зеркала заклинания, но сама все еще не могла попасть сюда. А я могу служить проводником не только по доброй воле, из моей крови можно сделать неплохой одноразовый портал. Взамен она отпустила Шерлока и доктора Уотсона.

Пара ускорила свое движение, длинные волосы феи красиво развевались на ветру — слишком красиво, без магии такого эффекта не добьешься.

За исключением длины волос, парень и девушка были похожи друг на друга как брат и сестра. То есть в некотором роде они ими и были. Грег с вялым любопытством задумался, подбирала ли Королева Фей детей, похожих на себя, или они превращались в таких после долгой жизни среди фейри.

Грег почувствовал на своей щеке что-то мокрое, хотя был почти уверен, что не плакал. Он подхватил каплю пальцами и посмотрел на них — они окрасились алым.

— У меня кровь из глаз течет, — отстраненно произнес Грег. — Такое вообще физически возможно?

— Магия не должна быть физически возможной, она должна быть зрелищной, — отозвался Майкрофт. Он повернулся к Грегу и стер с его лица капли ладонью. Его руки оказались очень горячими.

И Грег внезапно понял, что совсем не чувствует холод. Все это время дело было не в ледяных осколках в сердце, а в том, что Майкрофт не находился рядом.

Музыка достигла наивысшей точки, пара остановилась и принялась целоваться, страстно и яростно, словно собиралась выиграть за это главный приз. Люди так не целуются, подобное можно встретить только в кино.

— Неплохая идея с шаром, — с ироничной вежливостью отметил Майкрофт.

— Не успокаивай меня, — буркнул Грег.

— Нет, правда. Я не знал, что так можно.

— Барон подсказал, — признался Грег честно. — Нужен был предмет, который тебе нравится. Это первое, что пришло мне в голову.

— Понятно, — Майкрофт явно был чем-то недоволен. — Барон, значит. Небось еще и про твои красивые глаза говорил.

Грег нашел в себе силы рассмеяться. Потом они оба замолчали. Когда Майкрофт вновь заговорил, его голос звучал глухо и обреченно:

— Прости, что втянул тебя.

Эта простая фраза стала последней каплей. Грег понял, что все кончено. Антея не успеет, магия не сработает, никто не придет и не спасет их. Они умрут через несколько минут на полу грязного склада. Он почувствовал, что его начинает немного трясти.

— Грегори, Грег, посмотри на меня, — словно сквозь вату донесся обеспокоенный голос Майкрофта. Грег повернулся на звук. Из-за пелены в глазах лицо напротив едва удавалось разглядеть. — Послушай меня внимательно. Куда бы ты ни попал после, доберись до ближайшего крупного города и осядь там. Устройся на работу, не конфликтуй с местными и ни в коем случае не соглашайся слиться с большим скоплением душ в единый разум, оно того не стоит. У меня много знакомых на той стороне, я найду тебя.

Теперь Грег не мог с точностью сказать, застилает ли ему глаза кровь или что-то другое. Но в голове прояснилось. Да что там, он в жизни не мыслил так чисто.

— Майкрофт, — позвал он, — скажи честно. Если я тебя сейчас поцелую — это будет слишком пафосно?

— Естественно. Это будет ужасно пафосно и неуместно, — ответил Майкрофт и наклонился вперед, прижимаясь губами к губам Грега.

Чтобы получить удовольствие от поцелуя, зрение не нужно. Для умирающего человека Грег чувствовал себя неприлично счастливым. Страх испарился, оставив после себя покой и завершенность.

Но блаженство продлилось лишь несколько секунд — откуда-то со стороны донесся крик. Нехотя оторвавшись от Майкрофта, Грег протер глаза и попытался понять, что происходит.

Пара все так же стояла вместе. Можно было бы подумать, что они обнимаются, если бы из спины Генри не торчала огромная сосулька. Какое-то время они не двигались, потом Генри стал оседать. Фея аккуратно уложила его на пол, опустившись на колени рядом, закрыла ему веки ладонью и поцеловала в лоб.

— Что на этот раз? — Грег почувствовал возмущение напополам с усталостью. Ему мешали спокойно умереть. От этих эльфов и их заскоков у него уже глаза кровоточили, буквально.

— Мой милый глупый Генри, — пропела фея, поднимаясь. — Я не смогла бы скрыться вместе с ним, он был обузой. Он зачем-то оставался рядом с местом второго убийства, пока его не заметили. Друг Шерлока чуть не застрелил его, а местоположение вычислил даже инспектор.

Грег не мог решить, имеет ли он право обижаться с учетом всех обстоятельств.

— О нет, — страдальчески простонал Майкрофт. — Ты хочешь сказать, что я зря больше часа слушал историю вашей унылой трагической любви? Что в последние минуты жизни придется слушать про несчастную девочку, которую не любила ни настоящая, ни приемная мама?

Фея замерла, перестав изображать беззаботность. Майкрофт явно попал по больному месту.

— Что ты знаешь? — прошипела она. — Ты не представляешь, каково быть талантливейшей принцессой и понимать, что никогда не станешь королевой. А в этом мире со своей силой я смогу занять то место, которого достойна.

— В этом мире тебя очень быстро поймают, запрут в правительственной лаборатории и начнут тыкать иголками, — произнес Майкрофт со спокойствием человека, который точно знал, о чем говорил.

Фее это не понравилось. Она подбежала к нему, но, словно спохватившись, остановилась в двух шагах и довольно улыбнулась.

— Ты все равно этого не увидишь. Осталась одна минута до полуночи.

Майкрофт взял ладонь Грега в свою, и Грег понимающе сжал в ответ. Даже если ты сталкиваешься со смертью каждый день, даже если ты превратил ее в свою работу, умирать все равно будет страшно.

А потом Грег почувствовал… Нечто. Тепло, текущее по венам, заполняющее каждую клеточку тела. Кружка ароматного кофе утром, уютная постель после тяжелого дня, треск дров в камине, сообщение на телефон, которое заставляет улыбнуться. Поцелуй с приятным человеком.

Перед глазами окончательно прояснилось, а раны начали затягиваться.

— Зря ты его убила, — с усмешкой сказал Майкрофт, не отрывая взгляда от феи. Даже в своем положении он умудрялся смотреть высокомерно. Она явно не понимала, и тогда он пояснил: — Генри стал третьей жертвой.

Три вещи произошли одновременно: Майкрофт до боли сжал руку Грега, все стрелки на часах показали двенадцать, а за спиной феи появилась дверь.

Обычная, грубо сколоченная дверь выросла из ниоткуда и тут же открылась. Грег успел заметить на лице феи по-детски удивленное и обиженное выражение. А потом из-за двери полезли руки мертвецов.

Десятки рук: серые, зеленые, с обвисшим мясом и состоящие из одних костей. Безумные и жадные, они тянули фею за волосы, разрывали серебристое платье, хватали ее и тащили к себе.

Сцена была очень впечатляющей, но продлилась недолго — руки уволокли фею в туман, дверь звучно захлопнулась и тут же исчезла.

Пару секунд стояла мертвая тишина. Телефон уже давно молчал, а Грег пытался переварить увиденное.

Он чувствовал себя отлично, слишком хорошо для всего пережитого. Не только раны затянулись, но и организм словно получил двенадцатичасовую дозу сна.

Часы показали одну минуту первого.

— Ладно, — сказал Грег в итоге, — мы еще живы. Как ты это сделал?

Майкрофт тихо засмеялся. Звучало лучше любой шаманской музыки.

— Я подумал, что если можно поместить мою силу в снежный шар, то почему бы не поместить ее в тебя, — пояснил он, выглядя неприлично довольным собой. — Ты мне нравишься намного больше. Правда, сил хватило только на базовое заклятие открывания двери.

Вот что это было за чувство. Тепло, аромат утреннего кофе и мягкость свежей постели — все это сила Майкрофта в нем. Или мысли Майкрофта о нем, что, в общем и целом, одно и то же.

Дом — это не только место, где ты живешь.

Майкрофт все еще сжимал его руку, и Грег понял, что внутри него не осталось ни одного ледяного осколка. Они просто не выдержали бы такого тепла.

— Как ты вообще открыл дверь без порога? — продолжал попытки понять Грег. Про этот фокус ему никто не сказал, иначе не пришлось бы переживать о необходимости бежать через весь склад.

— Порог дня и ночи тоже вполне подходит, — ответил Майкрофт беззаботно. — Но через артефакт я плохо контролирую свою силу, очень непривычно. Поэтому открыл портал в первое попавшееся место. А фейри не любят почти везде.

Грег посмотрел туда, где раньше стояла дверь. На полу блестели обрывки серебристого платья, немного дальше лежал труп Генри. Просто жестокие дети, которые потеряли возможность вырасти. Вряд ли они заслуживали такой страшной участи.

С другой стороны, чувствовать себя живым было чертовски приятно.

— Нам лучше вернуться в дом, — через какое-то время произнес Майкрофт. — Полагаю, я все еще остаюсь действующим проводником Англии. Не стоит искушать судьбу.

— Подожди, — попросил Грег. — Ты знаешь законы магии, но я знаю законы этого мира. Спорим, Антея и толпа спецназовцев появятся как раз в тот момент, когда мы начнем целоваться?

— Даже не знаю, — ответил Майкрофт с искренним сомнением. — Но мы обязаны это проверить.

***

Больше всего на этой улице Грегу нравилась возможность не переживать за парковочное место. Майкрофт объяснил, что соседние дома не волшебные, просто люди не хотят там селиться, чувствуя его ауру. Поэтому помимо него на улице жило всего несколько человек: пара старушек и глубоко погруженный в себя художник.

Грег припарковался прямо у дома Майкрофта, поднялся по ступенькам и открыл дверь. К отсутствию необходимости таскать с собой ключи тоже удалось очень быстро привыкнуть.

Войдя внутрь, Грег снял пальто и переобулся. Дверь в конце коридора оказалась закрыта — знак, что Майкрофт работает, и его нельзя беспокоить.

Тогда Грег прошел на кухню и раскидал продукты по шкафам и холодильнику, после чего демонстративно положил батон хлеба в центре стола. Майкрофт появился через несколько минут. Он выглядел вполне довольным.

— Опять раздражал Королеву Фей? — предположил Грег.

— Да, — с улыбкой кивнул Майкрофт. — Продолжаю настаивать, что все произошедшее было спланировано ей лично, чтобы сместить меня с должности, и не снижаю цену моральной компенсации.

В цену, насколько Грег знал, входило множество ущемляющих права эльфов условий. Неудивительно, что переговоры продолжались больше месяца.

— Ты в это веришь? — спросил Грег.

— Верю ли я, что она могла несколько лет накручивать свою дочь и подталкивать к нужным идеям, только чтобы убрать меня? — Майкрофт приподнял бровь. — Верю. Так ли было на самом деле? Не знаю, но не отказываться же от компенсации. Шерлок вообще требовал, чтобы я запретил фейри появляться в пределах Лондона. Хорошо хоть сейчас они с доктором Уотсоном переключились на новое дело.

Грег пожал плечами. Он был не против любого исхода по вопросу эльфов, лишь бы поменьше с ними пересекаться. Сейчас его волновала другая проблема.

— Майкрофт, — позвал Грег заговорщицки, — я купил батон.

Нахмурившись, Майкрофт посмотрел на лежащий на столе хлеб так, словно тот мог в любую минуту взорваться.

— Сегодня обещали ветер, — ответил он недовольно. — И наверняка там будут люди.

Последнее слово Майкрофт произнес почти с отвращением.

— В парке днем? — Грег усмехнулся. — Конечно, там будут люди.

— День, — это слово удостоилось не меньшего презрения, — худшее время суток. И я все еще беспокоюсь об излишней нагрузке для твоего организма.

— Барон сказал, что час в месяц абсолютно не повредит, — запальчиво ответил Грег.

Майкрофт выразительно глянул на него. Конечно, он знал об этом. Вздохнув, Грег провел ладонью по волосам:

— Ты прав, давай в другой раз.

Он не хотел давить и расстраивать Майкрофта. Может быть, действительно не стоило даже предлагать.

— Грегори, — выдохнул Майкрофт тихо, — я хочу. На самом деле. Просто прошло столько времени.

Грег не знал, что на это можно ответить. Он чуть не сошел с ума в замкнутом пространстве за сутки, но после десяти лет заточения даже мысль о возможности выйти наружу наверняка причиняла Майкрофту массу дискомфорта.

— В любом случае я буду рядом, — произнес Грег в итоге. Эти слова казались пафосными, но единственно правильными.

Майкрофт смерил его неопределенным взглядом, и Грег снова почувствовал тепло во всем теле. Он не был уверен, вызвано ли это ощущение силой Майкрофта или его личными эмоциями. Его это не волновало.

Наконец Майкрофт хмыкнул и щелкнул пальцами — в ту же секунду на нем появилось пальто. Потом он демонстративно поднял согнутую в локте руку.

— Мы будем похожи на парочку пенсионеров.

Грегу не нужно было предлагать дважды — одной рукой он обхватил локоть Майкрофта, а другой взял со стола батон.

— Ой, заткнись, — ответил Грег. Скрыть широкую улыбку у него не получалось.

Сцепившись локтями, они дошли до двери. Майкрофт открыл ее и сощурился от солнечного света. Лицо обдало холодным ветром. Грег увидел деревья, мост и уже чернеющий снег.

— Твой первоначальный вариант с Багамами уже не звучит так безумно, — проворчал Майкрофт.

— Нужно же с чего-то начинать, — пожал плечами Грег.

— Ты прав. Нужно, — Майкрофт кивнул, и они решительно шагнули через порог.

Утки уже подплывали к мосту, предвкушая шикарный пир.


End file.
